·Por un puñado de suerte·
by GMarian
Summary: Cuando la vida comienza a sofocar a Trunks, el perfecto millonario, él decide escapar de ella e ir a vivir por un tiempo con su hermana. Pero Bra ya tiene compañía, y esa es Marron, una rubia bonita y demasiado inteligente; su nuevo tormento. T/M & G/B.
1. I: Esquivando tormentas

**POR UN PUÑADO DE SUERTE**.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>.

_"Esquivando tormentas_"

* * *

><p>Una cabeza rubia se asomó tras una cortina color café y bordada suavemente en forma de pequeñas flores. Observó el cielo, sus ojos celestes, hermosos y relucientes, pudieron reflejar el gris y asqueado cielo que ese día les tocó. Marron hizo una mueca con la boca, fatigada. La tormenta que se avecinaba era grande, no cabían dudas.<p>

— ¿Y? —desde la cocina, se escuchó la voz de Bra, mientras el sonido de la pava con agua hirviendo inundaba el pequeño monoambiente— ¿Cómo está el cielo?

La rubia volvió a dejar la cortina en su lugar, agarró nuevamente el cepillo que había dejado en la mesa ratona del pequeño living y entró a la cocina, que a penas estaba ordenada.

—Asqueroso —dijo, con pena— Parece que una tormenta se avecina.

Bra sacudió la hierba, mientras intentaba ante todo no mancharse. Se veía brillante con aquel traje formal, compuesto por una falda larga y una camisa con boladitos, que era de un color blanco, cremoso, dando una fuerza increíble al cabello de Bra; ya de por sí extravagante.

—Es una lástima —admitió, se sentó en la silla y dejó que Marron siguiera haciendo el mate—. Los chicos estaban ansiosos con eso del picnic —levantó los hombros, echó un suspiro, sus ojos perdieron un poco su brillo—. Será otro día.

Marron no contestó a su amiga, no quería seguir empeorando la cosa. Sin dudas, Bra estaba realmente interesada en aquel tipo de camping que sus compañeros de trabajo habían organizado hacer un lindo día en una estancia no muy lejana del tío de uno de los empleados. Varias veces había sido organizada, y todas fueron cambiadas de fecha por tormentas, alguien enfermo o trabajo adicional que alguien recibía; el lema era que si alguien no podía ir, ya sea por estar enfermo o no, el campign se suspendía y se tenía que esperar hasta que fuera el momento indicado, cuando todos pudieran.

Bra se levantó de la silla, pasó junto a Marron y siguió. Marron se aseguró de que Bra había entrado en el baño cuando escuchó el crujido de la ruidosa puerta; relinche que cada vez que se cerraba o abría se hacia.

Jugó con el paquete de azúcar que estaba sobre la mesa, mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera más. A ella no le gustaba tan caliente, a Bra, sin embargo, tenía que quemarle la lengua para poder gustarle. Marron siempre envidió la forma en que Bra tomaba el mate; de un sorbo, completamente caliente y totalmente saboreándolo. Marron jamás podría.

— ¡Oye, Marron! —se escuchó el grito de Bra, sofocado por las cuatro paredes del baño.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó, se inclinó en la silla y estiró su cuello, intentando escuchar un poco más.

— ¿Vas a ir hoy al súper o esperarás a que pase la tormenta? —preguntó. Marron lo pensó, justo cuando Bra volvía del baño— Si quieres te puedo alcanzar ahora, dentro de un rato, antes de ir para el trabajo.

—No, no te hagas drama —convino la rubia—. Iré caminando luego de que te vayas —dirigió una mirada significativa hacia todos lados—. Primero quiero encargarme de éste lugar.

—Está bastante sucio —comentó Bra, con una sonrisa, se sentó frente a ella y colocó su cabeza sobre su mano—. Dentro de tres semanas me dan las vacaciones definitivas.

Marron, que estaba apagando la tetera con agua hirviendo, sonrió al oír aquello.

—Me alegro —el sonido del agua entrando en el termo hizo eco por la pequeña cocina—. Podremos tener dos semanas de vacaciones juntas.

—Suena bien —sonrió Bra.

Marron le pasó el primer mate; siempre Bra se ocupaba de ese. La rubia abrió la heladera, agarró un paquete de galletitas de salvado y una mermelada de ciruela. Colocó todo en la pequeñísima y alta mesa, y mientras esperaba a que Bra terminara de beber su mate limpió el primer cuchillo que encontró a mano.

— ¿No estás triste? —preguntó Bra, de pronto, quitando la bombilla de su boca. Sus ojos, de un celeste más oscuro que el de Marron, se desganaron profundamente.

—No hay razón —dijo. Levantó los hombros al ver que su amiga le daba una razón, con la mirada furiosa, para estar triste— ¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo creer —con los dientes apretados y las manos echas puños gruñó— que no te moleste siquiera un poco el hecho de que ¡no tenemos camping! Por décima cuarta vez.

Marron pestañeó, sorprendida, al ver su mejor amiga casi subida a la mesa, con los ojos achinados de la furia y mostrando los dientes. Tomó un poco de su mate y levantó una ceja.

—Ya habrá otro día —dijo, sin darle más importancia. Bra palideció—. Basta, Bra, puedes verlo si quieres en el trabajo. No es necesario tener que estar rodeados de naturaleza para poder "hablar".

La chica de cabello azul abrió pequeñamente la boca, para luego volver a sentarse y ponerse sonrojada. Marron gruñó, cuando la mínima mensión de Collin y la insinuación entre ellos dos se había presente y llegaba a los oídos de Bra, ella se ponía colorada, al mismo tiempo que todo lo demás era otra cosa totalmente aparte y que la furia, por más fuerte que sea, se desaparecía momentáneamente; porque, siempre volvía, por suerte Marron ya había aprendido cómo hacer para poder tener control en la situación; sólo debía hablar un poco más, para luego poder ir escapándose de a poco, mientras Bra contaba, siempre la misma, anéctoda como si fuera una historia de dragones, escaleras interminables, palacios y balcones románticos.

—Bueno... —Bra bajó el rostro, sus manos se juntaron y se frotaron entre sí, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas— No pasa nada con él, sólo somos amigos.

Marron rodó los ojos, mientras untaba de mermelada de ciruela unas galletas de agua.

—Enserio, no pasa nada —dijo Bra, sonriendo nerviosamente y con los ojos brillantes.

Marron asintió, sonriendo. Esa era la primera faceta: la negación, acompañada de risitas estúpidas y miradas perdidas que daban clave a que la susodicha se estaba ocupando de recordar aquellos momentos con su "_Collin divino_".

—No me gusta —continúo—. Sólo me parece un tanto guapo, un poco, y es que realmente lo es. No, no, no te rías. Sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad. Collin es guapo... —Bra asintió, decidida— Tiene bonitos ojos, lindos músculos... una boca bonita... amplios músculos.

—Cuéntame eso de —Marron suspiró, en éstas conversaciones siempre tubo que _remarla _para que Bra diera rienda suelta a su capacidad de contar cosas interminables, escenas con cada maldito detalle; algunos que Marron prefería no saber por su salud mental—, ya sabes, la no relación que tienes con John Collin.

Bra negó con la cabeza, comiendo una galleta, su sonrisa era contagiosa, sin dudas un poco boba. Marron miró el reloj, lo mejor sería decirle que iba a llegar tarde a su trabajo; pero aún faltaba más de veinte minutos, y Bra usaría cada segundo antes de irse. Marron apoyó su cabeza en una mano.

—No lo llames _John Collin _—su sonrisa se ensanchó—. El odia que lo llamen así ¿Sabes por qué le pusieron ese nombre? Es una historia fantástica.

_Sí, por Kamy, claro que lo sé._

—No tengo la menor idea —Marron esperó, pero su amiga seguía mirándola con una sonrisa y la alentava con sus cejas. Suspiró. Bra a veces podía parecer bastante loca—. Cuéntame...

Bra sonrió maravillosamente. Se acomodó mejor en el asiento, y eso aclaró la pequeña duda de Marron; Bra iba a contar, durante los siguientes diesciocoho minutos, un lindo discuro acerca de el por qué, cómo, cuándo y dónde se llamó a John Collin, John Collin.

_Interesante_. Claro, el sarcasmo por el momento fué lo suyo.

[ **· **]

La mujer frente a él, de cabellos canosos y mirada enfermiza, volvió a tozer y aquello hizo que, por décima vez, Trunks sintiera ganas de pedir que se apurara. La escena era digna de un hombre cualquiera. Él no era cualquier hombre. Él ya debía estar en su casa, regresando en auto, sin tener que esperar a que una mujer cualquiera se dignara a dejar de leer estupideces y que usara un pañuelo, al menos, limpio.

—Señora —dijo, su voz no era amable, lejos distaba el mismo de estarlo— ¡Señora, apresúrese!

La mujer masticó con más desición el chicle incoloro, sus ojos grandes y de un marrón apagado lo miraron, desafiándolo aunque sin esfuerzos.

— ¿Qué quieres, niño?

—Necesito, inmediatamento, renovar mi carnet —Trunks sintió ganas de gritarle a la mujer, al ver como hacía un globo con el chicle.

—Y yo necesito un trabajo nuevo —bromeó, de mala manera—. Y no lo tengo.

Trunks apretó las manos, furioso, su paciencia ya había alcanzado el límite; primero, el choque contra un auto estacionado, y segundo; un hombre de la patrulla pidiéndole su carnet que, por las malditas desgracias de la vida, había vencido hace un día. Y ahora, esta mujer vieja y engañosa. Bufó, y se adelanto por sobre la ventanilla sucia y un poco rajada, la mujer detrás de ella masticó más el chicle y sus manos seguían pendientes en unos papeles.

—Quiero la renovación —sentenció, sonando frío—. Ahora, para hoy, para este momento. Inmediatamente.

La mujer permaneció seria, como hasta todos estos momentos había estado. La camisa, de un color amarillo crema, se apretó con el pecho gigante que se había incrementado por la fuerte respiración de ella misma.

—Espera, niño, como todos los demás —y con eso, giró en su silla empolvada, y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia atrás donde un chico estaba sentado en una computadora.

— ¡Oiga! —gritó, colocando su boca en el único orificio que tenía la ventanilla— ¡Vuelva aquí en éste instante! ¡Oiga, señora, la estoy hablando! —la mujer giró, al igual que el joven, y ambos se sieron de él— ¿Tiene usted idea de quién soy? ¡Soy el heredero de la Capsule Corp.! ¡Mujer ignorante! ¡Vuelva aquí!

Unos dedos golpearon rudamente en su hombro. Trunks dejó de gritar y giró, encontrándose con un hombre más alto que él, de piel morena y ojos negros, calvo y de aspecto rudo.

—Señor, usted elige —la voz profunda y ruda del hombre intimidó un poco a Trunks—; sale por sí mismo, o yo lo saco.

Trunks frunció los labios, volvió a mirar a la mujer; quien le sonreía maliciosamente. Su fura incrementó, volviéndolo prácticamente irreconosible. Sus manos se tensaron drásticamente y trató de controlarse, no quería otro problema, en toda la semana había tenido suficiente.

—Al menos —dijo, su mirada colérica fulminando al hombre—. Déjeme pedir un maldito turno.

[ **· **]

Luego de escuchar la historia de John Collin y los suspiros románticas de su amiga durante veinte minutos, aproximadamente, Marron pudo escuchar como la puerta del pequeño departamento se cerraba, mientras una cabellera azul desaparecía tras el. La rubia sonrió, se acomodó sobre el mullido asiento del living y prendió la televisión. Apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del mismo y dejó salir un suspiro largo y silencioso.

—_El tiempo demuestra que, una vez más, las tormentas nos siguen acechando y por lo que los profesionales dicen seguirá hasta unas semanas luego del comienzo del verano.._

Marron cambió de canal; el noticiero le encantaba, sin dudas la televisión había sido apagada en ese canal por ella, ya que Bra no soportaba mirar cosas consideradas aburridas o para gente mayor. Ella prefería llamarse adolescente, a pesar de tener casi veintiseis años, uno más que Marron.

—_La hembra seduce al macho con feromonas esparcidas a través del aire, informando que está lista para la reproducción..._

Hizo un gesto de desagrado y cambió. Nada más asqueroso que ver a dos búfalos a punto de tener relaciones. Odiaba ver imágenes. Y tampoco le interesaba la vida sexual de los búfalos. Pero si los documentales se trataban de perros, leones, cocodrilos, tiburones o suricatas Marron miraba: siempre y cuando no explicaran visualmente el apariamiento de aquellos animales, por suerte aún no sabía la forma de "hacerlo" entre los tiburones.

—_Juan, no me digas que no me amas, yo sé que tu me quieres. Cállate, mujer, no eres más que una zorra al acostarte con mi hermano y mentirme_...

Rodó los ojos, aburrida, y volvió a cambiar el canal.

—_Homero, cambia de trabajo, no ganas ni un centavo. ¡Pequeño demonio!_

Apagó el televisor, le gustaba los Simpsons, pero no estaba de humor para verlos y si lo hacía se entreteneria tanto que no llegaría jamás al súpermercado. Un ruido cercano y fuerte la hizo levantarse del sillón lentamente. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, el sonido había provenido del lavador; el pequeño cuarto que estaba al final de la estrecha galería en donde estaba el cuarto de ambas y el pequeño lugar de estudio. Marron prendió la luz del pasillo, sus ojos miraron con fatiga todo el desorden que había. Siguió, tranquila, hasta llegar al final. La puerta del lavado estaba entreabierta, la luz estaba apagada y no se escuchaba ningún sonido. Empujó la puerta, apoyando su mano sobre la madera de color blanco. Con un chirrido asqueroso, la puerta dio paso al pequeño, demasiado estrecho, lugar en donde estaba el lavarropas y un pequeño lavamanos que ensima tenía una repisa llena de productos de limpieza, de donde colgaban dos escobas, una mejor que la otra, y un escurridor. Algo suave y aterciopelado rozó la pierna de Marron, fue como una caricia.

—Bobby —canturreó, con voz infantil. Su gatito estaba acariciándole lánguidamente. Marron lo alzó en sus brazos y le dio un suave beso en la coronilla—. Tontín, que lindo estás hoy —el gatu maulló—, sí, estás muy lindo —le dio otro beso— ¿Tienes hambre?

El gato ronroneó en respuesta, y Marron rió tontamente. Lo pegó más a su pecho y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la cocina, mientras el gato se relamía la boca y Marron seguía acariciándole detrás de las orejas; su lugar preferido.

—Vas a comer un rico, rico, rico, almuerzo —aseguró la rubia, lo dejó sobre la mesada, el pequeño gato se lamió la mano— ¿De qué prefieres, vegetales o de carne ahumada?

El gato aulló nuevamente, y Marron sonrió. Hizo puntitas de pié para llegar a la estantería que estaba junto a la puerta del patio. Agarró la primera bolsa que vio y le mostró a su gato.

—Que rica comida —dijo, moviendo de un lado a otro el paquete—... ésto no tiene nada —el gato aulló—. Espera, veremos el de vegetales. Sí, ya sé que no es tu preferido, pero algo es algo...

Tanteando por donde pudiera, y sin ver absolutamente nada, Marron encontró luego de unos segundos el otro paquete. También vacío.

—Mierda... —murmulló, bajó nuevamente y acarició a su gatito— Tenemos que ir de compra, lindo gatito, si me prometes que te portas bien te compro un rico huesito masticable —el gato maulló— Bueno, bueno, un pez, está bien, un pez.

El sonido del timbre hizo a Marron agarrar su gatito y bajarlo al suelo. No tenía idea de quien podía ser, Bra era imposible, su turno recién terminaba a las dos de la tarde y luego tenía libre. Así eran todos los viernes. Se acercó a la puerta y observó tras la pequeña lupa, solo pudo ver unos cabellos rubios oscuros, desordenados y un poco largos. Abrió la puerta y una sonrisa encendió su rostro, qué sorpresa.

—Hola, Marron —el joven habló, su acento inglés levemente introducido— ¿Puedo pasar?

Marron sonrió, y luego de unos segundos en trance que la dejó como una verdadera tonta, se corrió y dio lugar al chico, quien tuvo que agacharse levemente ante la altura de la puerta; no es que la puerta fuera baja, era normal, él era el alto. Marron sonrió a la nada, completamente feliz, al cerrar la puerta.

[ **· **]

Trunks tuvo que caminar casi dos cuadras para poder encontrar un taxi. Su auto, lujoso, importado y magnífico, tuvo que quedar en ese horroroso, apestoso y maldecido lugar. Al menos podía sacarlo mañana, ya que luego de tanto insistir con el hombre gigante detrás de él, la señora se decidió a darle un turno cercano; aunque para eso quitaron el turno de alguien más. Más que obvio que Trunks había puesto un poco de billetes para esa acción.

El taxi estaba que se caía a pedazos, había tenido que darle más de dos portazos para que se pudiera cerrar bien la puerta, la ventanilla de los lados de atrás no andaban y el hombre que conducía, sucio también, no pretendía abrir su ventana. No había música, el asiento estaba en demasía emparchado por todos lados y el olor a perro mojado y sobaco era insoportable. Definitivamente, este no era su día.

Ultimamente, ninguno era su día. Todos habían tenido la cereza que colmaba las compoteras del postre, sobretodo los últimos tres. El negocio lo estaba necesitando mucho, su madre había enfermado de la nada, su padre estaba más solitario que nunca, su hermana no daba señales de vida hace más de una semana y su noviazgo iba de mal en peor; lo último, al menos, ya lo habían presentido varios y habían echado en cara a Trunks que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

De pronto, el auto frenó de sobremanera, y Trunks casi salió volando hacia delante.

— ¡Oiga, fígese lo que hace! —rugió, sus manos enganchadas hacia ambos asientos.

El hombre solamente lo miró por el retrovisor, sin dar señales de sentirse mal o herido por el grito de Trunks. El Brief solamente volvió a sentarse en su lugar, maldiciendo entre dientes y murmuros. Su celular sonó, asustándolo al comienzo. Lo abrió sin siquiera mirar de quién se trataba, ya todo estaba mal, nada podía salir peor.

— ¿Qué? —dijo, cortante.

— ¿Dónde estás? —inquirió una molesta y chillosa voz femenina.

_De todos los hijos de puta que me podían llamar_...

— ¿Qué quieres Pan? —preguntó, mirando alrededor; no tenía idea de en qué calle se encontraba.

— ¡Te pregunté dónde estás! —gruñó— ¡Hace más de una hora que desapareciste, te estoy esperando!

—Llegaré tarde —fue lo único que dijo, justo pararon en un semáforo, y Trunks buscaba señales de la calle. Pocas veces había estado en ésta avenida, ni siquiera la recordaba.

— ¡Te estoy preguntando algo, maldición, contéstame! —chilló— ¡SI NO ME CONTESTAS, TRUNKS, AL MENOS DIME QUÉ TE PASA!

—Nada.

— ¡TRUNKS!

— ¡Te dije que nada! —gritó— ¡No me molestes más!

Cortó y rápidamente apagó su celular, volviéndolo a guardar en su chaqueta. El hombre, quien silenciosamente había estado observándolo mientras el semáforo estaba en rojo, sonreía apáticamente.

— ¿Problemas conyugales? —inquirió. Trunks echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y levantó una ceja.

—No se meta.

Se undió sobre el asiento, cerrando los ojos para descansar unos segundos. Era verdad: su vida, últimamente, se estaba derrumbando. Antes podía llegar a creer que lo único que necesitaba era el trabajo; sus papeles, sus agendas, sus secretarios, sus clientes. Pero a medida que su madre se había ido enfermando, Trunks pudo recapacitar que algo andaba mal y que estaba posiblemente a punto de perder algo que no había tenido mucha importancia en sus últimos horarios. Luego pensó en Bra; su hermana se había ido hace dos años, y de vez en cuando había venido a saludarlos y siempre traía regalos. La última vez que vino a la Capsule Corp. fue hace un mes, en donde se la notaba bastante distante y fría con la familia; no la culpaba, tenía sus razones. Y luego estaba Pan... no tenía idea a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que pasó, sólo sabía que le habían contado que Pan tenía cierta atracción hacia él, y que habían formalizado una cena sólo para dejar en claro que nada podía pasar, luego Trunks estaba en su cama, y sus sábanas blancas enredadas alrededor de cuerpo pequeño y desnudo de Pan. Sus amigos tenían la razón: Pan no era su última adquisición, ni siquiera era una. Pan era, solamente, un pequeño capricho. Y era obvio, no la amaba.

—Llegamos —informó el hombre—, bájese.

Trunks miró el imponente súpermercado que estaba frente a él, y arqueó las cejas.

—Creo que hay un error —dijo, sus neuronas concentrándose en no hacer estallar todo—. Ésta no es mi casa, ni siquiera sé donde estoy.

—Soy un taxista del súpermercado —informó, su nariz arrugada— ¿A dónde creía que lo estaba llevando?

— ¡A mi casa! —dijo, furioso.

—Na —sonrió—. Lo lamento, tendrá que bajarse y pagarme, con propina si es posible.

— ¡No me voy a quedar acá, no sé donde estoy!

—En el marketshop amigo —ironizó— Bájese, ya. Tengo clientes y dinero que ganar.

Trunks quedó como un pez fuera del agua, abriendo y cerrando la boca. Definitivamente, algo de sal había caído sobre él esa mañana, y no había despertado ni con el pie derecho ni izquierdo, directamente cayó de la cama y rodó hasta el precipicio. Y aquel hombre, tenía una sonrisa despreciable, y su mano sucia y callosa se extendía frente a su cara, con la palma para arriba.

[ **· **]

Marron observó la enorme espalda frente a ella, los músculos de su espalda se contraían cada vez que debía agacharse para juntar a Bobby. Miró más allá de la remera blanca ajustada, el jean azul oscuro. Marron se mordió el labio inferior. Max era lindo, sin dudas.

—Tu gato es rápido —bromeó, mientras lo alzaba entre sus manos y lo colocaba frente a su amplio pecho—. Gato tonto —bromeó.

—Es el más lindo —dijo, acariciándole la cabeza rubia al gatito, con unas pequeñas franjas— ¿Verdad? Sí, el más lindo.

Si no estuviera tan ocupada mirando al gatito regocijarse entre sus mimos, Marron se había dado cuenta de que Max la estaba mirando fijamente, prácticamente embelesado.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó.

—Casi dos —sonrió—, parece más que pequeño.

—Es verdad —dijo, observando cómo el gato era un poco apenas más grande que su mano— ¿Es tuyo?

—De las dos —afirmó— Me lo regalaron a mí en Navidad, cuando era un bebé, pero siempre fue de las dos.

—Ya veo... —murmuró, nuevamente su mirada se instaló en los labios carnosos, pero pequeños y rosados, de Marron.

Marron le sonrió, mirándolo rápidamente, para volver a mirar a su gatito. La rubia admitía que la intimidaba un poco la presencia de Max, no en demasía, pero sí un poco; obviamente se debía al hecho de que no lo conocía lo suficiente. Ni siquiera había recordado su nombre, cuando abrió la puerta y la hermosa sonrisa seductora fue lo único que pude ver. Lo recordaba; compañero de trabajo de Bra, la mano derecha de uno de los jefes, inteligente y muy atractivo. No se había acordado su nombre hasta que él se lo recordó, pero de todas maneras Marron ya había sabido que era él al recordar que fue uno de los chicos que había traído la invitación para Bra al camping, y a Marron, de forma extraña ya que no la conocían, también la invitaron por proposición de Robin; otro compañero del trabajo de Bra.

— ¿Falta mucho para llegar al súper? —preguntó, de pronto, Max.

—No —negó con la cabeza—, unas cuadras.

Ella le había propuesto quedarse a esperar a Bra; porque fue lo que ella pensó que venía hacer él, a buscar a Bra. Pero su sorpresa se intencificó al escuchar del mismo Max que la estaba buscando a ella. Marron le había preguntado por qué, nerviosa y un poco colorada, y él había contestado "para charlar", y Marron no pudo preguntar nada más porque se había quedado observando esa sonrisa de medio lado perfecta. Él era malditamente perfecto. Era raro, por lo general Marron no se enganchaba de esa forma con los chicos, es decir, ella no era la clase de chica que se tiraba sobre un hombre, o se baboseaba en demasía por él, eso se lo dejaba a Bra. Pero Max era tan... distinto, no parecía solamente hermoso, demasiado, era más allá de eso: era un caballero, una excelente persona, o al menos Marron podía creer eso luego de las sonrisas sinceras y las miradas bonitas que parecía tener para ella.

— ¿Hace mucho vives con Bra? —preguntó. Marron lo miró y sonrió al verlo con las manos en los bolsilllos, pareciendo nervioso.

—Mmm... —murmuró—Hace un poco más de un año, o algo así, no recuerdo bien ¿Por?

—Por nada —sonrió y se rascó la cabeza— ¿Dónde trabajas?

—Te vas a reír si te lo digo —rió, mientras se ponía levemente sonrojada. Max la alentó con un suave abrazó por los hombros—. En una mecánica.

Pestañeó varias veces, divertido, y Marron sólo lo miró.

—Vamos —rió—, dímelo.

—Enserio —dijo, cruzó los brazos sobre los pechos— ¿No me crees, eh?

— ¿Es verdad? —preguntó, Marron asintió— Vaya... no me imaginaba que vos, bueno, ya sabes...

—Siempre me dicen lo mismo —rió, acarició a Bobby—. A mis padres tampoco le parecía verdad, pero mi madre supo que no mentía —sonrió, afectuosa—. Debías ver sus caras.

—Tengo que conocerlos —en doble sentido, agregó—; estaría bueno hacerlo pronto.

Marron lo miró a los ojos, sonriente, y luego quitó la mirada. Era sorprendente la calidez que veía en los ojos de Max. Le agradaba mucho de verdad.

— ¿Te gustan los autos?

—Sí, me gustan —admitió—. Que loco ¿no?

—Bastante —negó con la cabeza—. Jamás me imaginé que vos...

—Nadie lo hace —sonrió—. Bra tardó tres días en creerme.

—Si eres mecánica debes de saber manejar —Marron asintió— ¿Dónde está tu auto?

—Tengo que renovar mi carnet —rodó los ojos—. Ese estúpido pedazo de papel que no sirve para nada...

Max rió y rápidamente miró hacia Bobby, que tenía sus dientes clavados en la mano de él. Marron rió.

—No seas malo, Bobby —dijo, mientras intentaba hacer que lo soltara. Max solo reía.

—No le hice nada, lo juro.

—Lo sé —por fin pudo quitárselo—, él es así, bastante... bipolar. Allí está el súpermercado. Vamos.

Max la siguió hasta la puerta de vidrio, que se abría de forma mecánica al alguien pisar un lugar determinado.

—Eh, Marron —dijo— ¿Quiéres que te espere afuera? No creo que Bobby pueda entrar.

Marron pestañeó varias veces, y rápidamente reconció que tenía razón.

—No es necesario —dijo—, vamos.

No iba a dejarlo afuera, después de todo él se había ofrecido acompañarla y iba a quedar feo que lo dejara ahí parado y con un gato que quiere arrancarle la piel fuera de un súpermercado. Afligida, apretó los labios.

—No hay problema Marron —sonrió, y las piernas de Marron flaquearon—. Te espero aquí, vé.

La rubia le dio su gato y asintió como una estúpida, caminando hacia la puerta y maldiciendo al ver que estando tan cerca aún no se había abierto. Dos pasos antes de que se chocara con la puerta, ésta se abrió y Marron se alivió por no tener que quedar como una tonta. Antes de entrar definitivamente, confiando en que la puerta no se cerraría, Marron miró hacia atrás y sintió felicidad al ver como Max la miraba con una sonrisa y a Bobby entre sus manos.

Confiaba en él, sin dudas cuidaría bien al pequeño animal y estaba segura de que el súpermercado no estuviera tan arrebotado de personas. Aunque, dada la hora temprana y considerando que en ése barrio las personas siempre se veían más comprando comestibles a la mañana por temprano, Marro no estaba completamente segura de no tardar tanto.

Tal como supuso su conciencia; el súpermercado estaba bastante repleto, y las cajas bastante ocupadas. Bufó, si tenía que parecer una loca parecería; comenzó a correr prácticamente hacia la sección _mascotitas_, que quedaba al final del pasillo ocho, justamente el último. Tuvo que amortiguar varios choques, algunas señoras pasadas de edad la miraban con furia y las más jóvenes, de su edad, se reían de ella sin disimulo, tachándola de loca. A Marron no le importaba. En realidad, jamás le había importado la opinión de los demás. Recordaba que cuando era pequeña sus compañeros solían burlarse de ella por el particular nombre de su madre: androide número dieciocho. Marron hacía caso omiso a aquello. Y también aprendió a ignorar a sus amigos cuando solían comentar lo bonita y sexy que su madre era, y a bromear acerca de que ellos podían ser sus futuros padres. También había tenido que aprender a pasar desapercivido las miradas burlonas de algunas compañeras de trabajo de Bra al contarles acerca de su trabajo; la mecánica. La miraban como si fuera un bicho raro y luego se largaban a reír carcajadas a motones, sin interesarles lo que Marron pudiera llegar a sentir. Todas las amigas de Bra parecían ser así; materialistas, tontas, huecas, muy bonitas y de refinación rara. El trabajo en el que estaban lo recomendaba; ser hueca y que las faldas te queden bien. Marron, al menos, podía estar segura de que Bra no era una de ellas.

Al fin llegó al último pasillo, y pudo ver hacia en el final los paquetes que Bobby tanto adoraba, y de seguro estaba añorando. Aquellos pequeños, que valían prácticamente más que la cena y almuerzo de un día de Bra y ella. Gato delicado; solía llamarlo su madre. Marron ignoró la altura en la que la bolsa estaba puesta hasta que llegó frente a ella. Bufó, enojadada. No era enana, pero tampoco era una modelo estilizada; como Bra. Colocó los brazos en jarras y observó a su alrededor, podía ver a lo lejos algunas cajas altas que estaban amontonadas. Marron sonrió de a poco y satisfecha pudo suspirar.

[ **· **]

—Señora —Trunks persiguió una vez más, y ésta vez por última, a la mujer regordeta— ¿Me puede decir dónde están las galletas?

—Pasillo siete, sector A —informó, la voz apagada y demasiado baja como para que Trunks la escuchara.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, abruptamente.

— ¡Pasillo siete, señor, pasillo siete! —negó con la cabeza— Sordo y caradura.

— ¡Oiga! —gritó— ¡Tube un mal día! ¡Perdí mi carnet, no tengo idea de donde estoy, se me perdió mi billetera, mi novia está a punto de matarme, tengo hambre y ni siquiera puedo prender mi teléfono con miedo a que me amenacen!

La mujer lo miró, completamente aburrida. ¿Qué le pasaban a las mujeres hoy en día?. Sus brazos cayeron hacia sus costados, desganado.

— ¿Qué sector dijo? —inquirió. Su voz deprimida hizo sonreír a la trabajadora.

Luego de que la señora le indicara por dónde quedaba, Trunks caminó con pasos pesados hacia allí. No le quedaba mucha plata, prácticamente unos diez billetes; había perdido más de veinte en el taxi y cuando había dejado el auto en el aparquimiento de la asentamiento de "La Escuela de Autos" había abandonado su billetera, sin darse cuenta, en la guantera de adelante. Por lo tanto, todo, absolutamente todo su día, fue una mierda absoluta.

Cuando llegó sector siete, que quedaba desgraciadamente lejos de la puerta principal, pudo divisar lo que tanto buscaba: las _cookis_; escrito de esa manera apropósito. Eran sus galletitas preferidas, con sabor a vainilla y con chips de chocolate. Justamente salía lo que tenía en el bolsillo, al menos algo bueno le estaba ocurriendo. No esperaba encontrar esas galletitas, no tenía la mínima idea de dónde se encontraba, pero allí estaban: gloriosas, en un paquete brillante, con la imagen seductora de unas galletas al frente y... estaban estúpidamente colocadas demasiado alto.

Trunks era un chico alto, demasiado para ser su padre un hombre bajito, aunque claramente fuerte. Pero ahí estaban, allá arriba.

_Tan lejos y al mismo tiempo tan cerca_.

Era irónico que no sólo estuviera hablando de las galletas, pero él no lo sabía.

[ **· **]

Marron subió por las cajas, pudo llegar con facilidad hasta la parte más alta y sonrió por ello. Buscó bien, había de _vegetales_, de _carne ahumada_, de _pollo_, etc. Buscó en su bolsillo para ver cuanta plata tenía, encontró unos billetes y sonrió; le alcanzaba para dos bolsas. Agarró la de carne ahumada, que estaba delante de todo, y luego buscó la de pollo, más atrás. Cuando quitó la bola, le soprendió ver el rostro de un joven mayor y apuesto. Asustada, y sorprendida, dio un pequeño grito que la hizo brincar, y cayó hacia atrás.

Su trasero fue lo primero que chocó contra el suelo, luego sus codos y por poco su cabeza. Marron gimió del dolor al intentar pararse, su trasero le dolía y el codo derecho igual. Frunció el seño al ver que un hombre se acercaba a ella, era sin dudas el que había estado del otro lado de la góndola. Llegó a ella y le pasó la mano. Marron, furiosa, sólo intentó intimidar al hombre con la mirada.

Trunks había corrido al escuchar el golpe del otro lado. Al principio le había dado gracia, aquél rostro bonito se había contaído del susto al verlo para luego poner cara de terror mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás por la caída. Luego vino el golpe y los murmullos maliciosos. Cuando giró la esquina de la góndola para ir a ayudarla, se sorprendió con encontrar a una joven demasiado bonita, enfundada en unos pantalones blancos sueltos y una camisa blanca a rayas azules. Trunks llegó hasta ella y no evitó observar con más detalles el bonito rostro, rodeado de mechones que salían del rodete desprolijo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus enormes ojos celestes mirándolos con furia. Sólo pudo sonreír, admirando la belleza de aquella chica que estaba frente a él, aún con esas ropas se podía notar la belleza de sus curvas. Extendió la mano, con una sonrisa divertida, pero ella jamás quitó sus manos del frío suelo y tampoco intentó levantarse.

Un claro ejemplo de orgullo femenino.

—Vamos —sonrió—, déjeme ayudarla.

—No me toque —bufó, levantándose por sí sola y despreciando la mano que se había mantenido frente a ella.

—No sea tan arizca —recomendó, burlón— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Marron se limpió la camisa y luego la parte de atrás de su pantalón. Trunks observó con gracia mientras la mujer, más joven que él, se mantenía furiosa y bien erguida. La rubia se volvió a subir a las cajas. Trunks, viendo la montaña de cajas, rió al ver que ella necesitaba subirse. Bueno, en realidad, el también las había necesitado si no fuera porque se había elevado un poco en vuelo para llegar a sus _cookis_.

Marron volvió a descender, con dos bolsas, mientras insultaba a Trunks en voz baja. Él solo permaneció cerca de ella, observando cada movimiento con interés absoluto. Eso pareció hacerla enfadar, en demasía, porque se volvió hacia él y lo miró de forma alarmante.

— ¿Qué mira? —casi gritó— Imbécil.

—No es para tanto —rodó los ojos— ¿Necesita algo más de allá arriba?

Marron pestañeó varias veces, y esa vez lo observó mejor, más detalladamente, abriendo suavemente la boca. Trunks sonrió, orgulloso de su aspecto. Era demasiado apuesto; ser tan guapo siempre le había traído buenas consecuencias, nunca le había echo mal. Sonrió más, ella ya lo estaba reconociendo.

—Sí, soy yo —dijo, pasándose la mano por el cabello lila con desdén.

— ¿Enserio eres tú? —preguntó ella, su sonrisa se ensanchó y colocó las bolsas sobre su cadera mientras sostenía aquello con un brazo.

—Sí, sí —asintió.

—No puedo creerlo —Marron negó con la cabeza—. Haz crecido un montón Trunks, casi no te reconocí.

— ¿Eh? —inquirió. Sus fanáticas lo conocían a la perfección; no podía ser que ella no estuviera al tanto de cómo era.

—Bra no me había dicho que andabas por acá.

¿Conocía a su hermana?

—Sigues siendo tan pedante como siempre, tonto. ¿Vas a ir por el departamento? Creo que Bra me dijo que te dio la dirección.

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando aquella rubia?

—Vamos, no me mires así —le golpeó en el hombro, mientras pasaba junto a él—. Ahora me tengo que ir, pero te esperamos en casa, ya sabes;_Bustergam 667_ —se comenzó a alejar de a poco—. Ahora estoy apurada, me están esperando ¡No dudes en ir ahora! Bra sale de trabajar a las dos.

Marron sonrió, mirando con gracia a un Trunks totalmente preocupado y abrumado. ¿Quién era aquella rubia que parecía conocerlo? ¿Bustergam 667? Esa era la casa en donde Bra se estaba hospedando ¡Pero Bra no tenía acompañante!

—Trunks —Marron negó con la cabeza—. Sigues siendo un imbécil, tan poco cuerdo como antes. ¡Te esperamos!

La rubia desapareció, con una sonrisa hermosa. Trunks estaba debatiéndose en su cabeza. No recorodaba a aquella rubia y al parecer ella a él sí. No tenía idea de quién demonios era. Ni siquiera tenía un indicio.

_Bueno_, pensó,_ al menos ésta estaba buena_.

Recordando a cada mujer loca que se había encontrado por la calle hoy en día. Probablemente, su día no había sido tan malo después de todo. No conocía a aquella mujer, en realidad estaba seguro de que no la había visto nunca, que sólo era una amiga de Bra que lo vio por unas fotos familiares y lo reconoció sólo al verlo. Pero... ella se había comportado de una forma extraña, cómo si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo, cómo si fuera una amiga de la infancia. No se había mostrado afectuosa, y si lo hubiera echo Trunks no se resistiría a un abrazo. Estaba confundido, quería averiguar quién era. Probablemente visitaría la casa de su hermana más tarde, probablemente...

Marron salió del súpermercado y un viento frío y furioso la golpeó en la cara. Los pequeños vellos del brazo se le erizaron, el clima había cambiado drásticamente y al parecer la tormenta que tanto había amenazado con llegar estaba a punto de hacerlo. La rubia tiró algunos mechones tras su oreja. Observó a su alrededor para encontrar a Max; no lo vio por ninguna parte, ni a él ni a Bobby. No había mucha gente, sólo unas pocas personas y algunos autos en el aparcamiento. Acomodó mejor su bolsa, adelantándose unos pasos.

Sonrió al recordar a Trunks. No podía creerlo: luego de no verlo durante más de diez años, volvía a encontrarlo. Se había mostrado un poco frío; era obvio en él. Después de todo, ella y él nunca se habían llevado bien, ni siquiera habían tenido una amistad sana. Siempre habían peleado por todo, discutido hasta el cansancio, él siempre la había había molestado, la había echo llorar y nunca se podía haber defendido de él si no fuese porque a los trece, medianamente, comenzó a enfadarse del trato que Trunks tenía con ella y no lo había aguantado más. Luego de varias peleas, de ambas partes ésta vez, Marron decidió que Trunks no valía la pena siquiera para discutir y se alejó mucho de él; fue el causante de la separación de Bra y ella.

No lo odiaba. Al menos no ahora. Antes lo había echo demasiado.

¿Qué hacía él ahí? No tenía la menor idea, y tampoco le interesaba mucho; lo había invitado por simple respeto, porque era el hermano de su mejor amiga, y Bra se enojaría si se enteraba de que Marron había estado con su hermano y no lo había invitado. Pero, a pesar de todo, estaría bueno trabar una amistad con él; ya habían crecido, y seguramente Trunks no seguría siendo tan condendamente inmaduro. Aunque la cara que había puesto y las pocas ganas de devolverle el saludo había dejado a Marron con la fea sensación de que nada cambiaría entre ellos a pesar de que los años ya habían pasado.

Una bocina la desconcertó. Max, en la otra parte de la calle, estaba estacionado en lo que seguramente era su auto y le estaba sonriendo. Marron le devolvió la sonrisa y se apresuró a subirse al coche lujoso y de color negro. El frío y el viento maldito fueron amortiguados por un suave calorcito al entrar al auto. Bobby, que estaba en el regaso de Max, rápidamente saltó junto a Marron y se acurrucó en su regazo.

—Perdón por la tardanza —dijo, undiéndose en el asiento.

—No hay problema —le devolvió una cálida sonrisa, Marron miró hacia otro lado, cohibida—. Fui a buscar el auto cuando ví que la tormenta estaba por comenzar.

—Gracias —contestó—. ¿Quiéres quedarte a comer? Aún falta para el almuerzo pero puedo hacer algo...

—Me encantaría —admitió.

Marron pensó en Trunks y se preocupó. La tormenta se estaba intensificando, y se venía venir muy rápido. Luego recordó que siendo el heredero de una corporación multimillonaria, era muy fácil que tuviera un coche en el que moverse. Acarició a Bobby en la cabeza, el gato dormía plácidamente.

_Y maldición. Trunks está aún más guapo que antes._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**=)**

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Cuando lo escribía, me sentía bien, no tenía nada que me detenía y escribí éste capítulo en un _tironazo_. Aún así, no me gusta mucho cuando lo leí. Es que no es tan Dragon Ball como me gustaría. Pero, para hacerme feliz, me dije a mí misma que está _narrado mayormente desde la perspectiva de Marron y Bra_; y ellas son personas normales. Y a Trunks, lo estoy intentando hacer normal, porque aunque _en DBGT_ /odio/ era bastante desinteresado en la lucha, el pequeño Trunks siempre fue, al igual que Goten (otro realmente cambiado en GT), eran re luchadores y les gustaba mucho pelear. No sé si el fic llega a ser_ Universe Altern _porque los poderes siguen, pero, no sé. Bueno, ustedes dirán; espero lo hagan. Me gustaría comentarios con críticas constructivas, para ayudarme a mejorar ya que eso es lo que estoy buscando. Espero me entiendan. Saludos y prometo actualizar, _no sé muy bien cuando_, depende de los comentarios, pero prometo actualizar. Gracias a los reviews sin cuenta (ya que agradezco a aquellos que tienen cuenta a través de un MP´s es necesario hacerlo por acá; tengan en cuenta que no podré hacerlo siempre; sobretodo porque detesto lo poco prolijo que queda).

BardockSSJ4: una lástima que no te guste el BraxGoten, espero puedas leer el fic de todas maneras =)

Super: me alegro mucho =) espero verte en el segundo capítulo.

Gabyyy: gracias "Gaby", eres muy amable =)

Samhanta: gracias Sam, adoro mucho tu forma de hacerme ver las cosas =)

trilbi: eres un sol, gracias =)

Alich: estoy completamente de acuerdo con lo primero, saludos =)

shelda: absolutamente, shelda, gracias =)

**Actualización**: respuestas de comentarios anónimos.

Próxima capítulo—»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**: los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Excepto aquellos que no conozcan.


	2. II: Negro disfrazado de rosa

**POR UN PUÑADO DE SUERTE**.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

"_Negro disfrazado de rosa_"

* * *

><p>Marron abrió la puerta, entró y se recostó sobre ella con una sonrisa imborrable. Max era un sol. La rubia dejó a su pequeña mascota en el suelo, y corrió hacia el teléfono de la casa. Apuntó los números lo más rápido que pudo, mientras dejaba la bolsa con la comida del animal sobre la pequeña mesa. Esperó, ansiosa, mientras el sonido del teléfono sonaba.<p>

— _¿Si? _—preguntó una voz, femenina y suave.

—Eh, hola, buenos días —Marron observó su pié, que estaba siendo rascado por Bobby— ¿Podía contactarme con Bra Brief? Por favor.

—_Sí, señorita, un segundo _—la mujer tecleó algo, y Marron se agachó para acariciar a su gatito— _¿De parte de quién? _

—De Marron —la rubia enredó el cable entre sus dedos.

—_Está bien, aguarde unos segundos_.

Marron alzó a Bobby con una mano, y lo apoyó sobre su pecho. El minino estaba mirando con adoración la bolsa del súper mercado. Marron sonrió, acomodó el teléfono entre su oreja y hombro y caminó hasta la mesa, para agarrar la bolsa. Por suerte, el cable le alcanzó hasta donde estaba el plato de su mascota, junto a la puerta de la cocina. Tuvo que romper con los dientes la bolsa de comida, y luego colocarlo en el platito. Agua todavía tenía.

— _¿Hola? _—se escuchó del otro lado.

—Bra —dijo Marron—, por fin.

—_Perdón, estaba en el baño _—se defendió. Marron rió— _¿Qué ocurre amiga?_

—Max viene dentro de un rato a almorzar.

— _¿Max? ¡Pilluela! _—chilló, con efusividad.

—Bra, ya sé que vos lo mandaste —dijo, aún sonriendo.

—_Eh... _—la peliazul dudó— _¿El te lo dijo? ¡Es un idiota!_

—No, no —se rió—. No me lo dijo, yo lo deduje.

—_Bueno, no te enojes, es que me comentó que le parecías muy linda y no pude resistirme. ¿Te imaginas una cita entre Collin y yo, tú y Max? _

— ¿Con John Collin? —bufó— Si no me da arcada de tanto orgullo, posiblemente estaría bueno.

— _¡Ay, Marron!_ —gruñó, claramente indignada— _¡No seas así con él! ¡Es bueno, sensible, guapo, inteligente, muy guapo y_-

—Sí, Bra, sí —rodó los ojos, en un acto desesperado de que su amiga se callara: siempre le pasaba lo mismo, llamaba a Bra para conversar con ella y luego tenía ganas de colgar y salir corriendo lejos del teléfono.

—_Y dime _—por lo visto ya estaba calmada, su voz volvía a ser la de siempre; aunque tenía un extraño tono seductor— _¿Te acostarás con él hoy? Porque si es así no iré a casa hasta tarde_.

—Bra, no te pases, por favor —dijo entre dientes, perturbada.

—_Si, ya. Chica buena _—se escuchó un suspiro en demasía fantasioso— _¿Qué van a comer?_

—No sé, cocinaré algo rico —añadió con voz risueña.

—_Marron... _—Bra largó una carcajada— _Puedes ser muy inteligente y pasar una receta a siete idiomas diferentes, pero cocinas horrible._

—Lo sé —dijo, con brusquedad—, no hacía falta ser tan dura.

Era cierto que Marron no era muy buena en absolutamente todo relacionado con lo culinario. En realidad, las veces que le tocaba a ella cocinar Bra siempre llegaba con una pizza o una hamburguesa con la excusa de que se había olvidado de que le tocaba cocinar a ella. A Marron no le importaba mucho el hecho de que a la gente no le gustara su comida; bueno, al menos no tanto como cuando su madre le dijo que cocinaba asqueroso.

—_No te enojes amiga _—canturreó—. _Collin me va a invitar a salir a comer algo._

— ¿Cómo sabes? —dijo Marron, sonriente. Podía ser que Collin no le cayera del todo bien, no le cerraba del todo, era un extraño sentido que tenía hacia él. Pero Bra lo quería, y eso era suficiente.

—_Le voy a insinuar que no tengo ganas de almorzar sola_ —contó, con obviedad. Marron rió por lo bajo.

—Está bien, Bra.

—_Ey, ya sé que no te cae, y todavía no logro entender por qué. Pero dale una oportunidad. Será un lindo cuñado para vos, ya verás..._

—No lo sé Bra —Marron se apoyó contra la pared—. Necesitas algo mejor.

— _¿Cómo sabes que Collin no es más que suficiente para mí? _

—Porque... no sé. Veo cómo es, lo guapo que es, es más joven que vos y probablemente salga todos los fin de semana a los boliches —Hizo un mohín—. Bra, no me hagas caso, estoy últimamente bastante irracional. No te enojes.

Marron golpeó suavemente su cabeza contra la pared al escuchar el silencio absoluto del otro lado. No estaba segura de si Bra había o no puesto atención a lo que le dijo con anterioridad, pero seguramente le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Y ahora Marron no podía hacer más que sentirse culpable. Si esa misma tarde Bra llegaba con lágrimas en los ojos era porque había discutido con Collin.

— ¿Bra? —susurró— No me hagas caso, estoy bastante alterada últimamente. La falta de trabajo me comienza a afectar. ¿Sigues allí? Tengo que ir a arreglar la casa, luego tengo que cocinar. Contéstame Bra.

—_Vé a limpiar _—dijo, con voz neutral.

—No te enojes, Bra —Marron apretó los labios—. No te tomes todo tan a pecho, lo dije sin pensar...

Claro que lo dijo sin pensar. Pero lo pensaba de todas maneras. Collin era más joven, muy guapo, con mucha plata; cualquiera podría llegar a imaginar que Collin se divertía, como se merecía o no, los fines de semana con miles de muchachitas tan guapas como Bra. Marron sólo quería cuidarla, no herirla. Pero Marron tiene menos afinidad que su gato cuando demuestra que está enojado; meando por todos lados.

—_Sólo piensa en tus cosas. No te metas en las mías. Además ¿Crees que Max es un santo devoto como tú? No. _

—Bra yo no pienso que Max sea —el sonido de que cortaron del otro lado de la línea hizo bufar a Marron—... un santo devoto como dices.

Colgó el teléfono, y lo quedó mirando por unos segundos. Luego volvió la mirada a su gato, que estaba saboreando la comida con gusto.

—Al menos vos no tenés que limpiar ahora —murmuró, el gato maulló. Marron se dirigió al living, sus zapatillas hicieron un sonido asqueroso al pisar algo suave— ¡Bobby!

[ **· **]

Trunks rogó mentalmente que nadie estuviera. Que no tuviera que chocar con nadie. Que pudiera traspasar la puerta, subir las escaleras, meterse en su cama y dormir plácidamente. Se rió de sí mismo, burlándose al estar pidiendo un favor que merecía suerte; y claramente él no la tenía.

Optó por entrar desde una de las puertas traseras, la del patio, que daba a la cocina. Pasó por el iluminado lugar verde, intentando ocultarse en las sombras. ¡Qué cansado estaba! No daba más. Todo su día fue un ajetreo total y molesto. Su bolsillo se había quedado momentáneamente vacío, sólo debía llegar a su recámara y recargarla, pero claro... paro eso ya había tenido que privarse de poder comprarse algo para tomar. Y ese taxi, condenado viejo, le había cobrado una fortuna por un viaje de una hora y media.

Trunks posó su mano en la manija de la puerta, justo cuando pensó en que él había tardado cuarenta minutos, tal vez menos, en llegar a aquel lugar de vehículos, en el lado opuesto de la ciudad oeste; el este. ¡Mierda, aquel viejo se había aprovechado de él! Posiblemente mientras dormía en aquel sucio y reventado asiento.  
>Ya era suficiente. Basta de pensamientos. Abrió la puerta y su felicidad aumentó al darse cuenta de que se hallaba destrancada. Porque si su madre o alguien más le hubieran echado llave, Trunks habría hecho un escándalo al intentar entrar; el manojo de llaves que tenía en su cápsula era enorme, y más ruidoso que cinco cascabeles encerrados en una caja pequeña para tres. Un fiasco.<p>

La puerta se abrió sin ningún tipo de ruido, se deslizó sobre el limpio y suave piso con una movilidad digna de una seda. Trunks entró rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras él. Se recostó en la puerta, absolutamente cansado.

Había sido una tontez quedarse en ese supermercado hasta las seis de la tarde, intentando matar el tiempo, mientras la lluvia se iba deteniendo de a poco. Ahora, un cielo estrellado y hermoso se encontraba en vez de esas tormentosas nubes. Trunks aún no entendía cómo era que había podido sobrevivir tanto en un lugar grande, sí, pero al mismo tiempo muy chico para que entretenga más de cinco horas. Menos mal que había encontrado buenas películas en la cartelera del cine, y que le habían podido dar un descuento por comprar tres entradas para distintas funciones. _Thor_ y _Escupiré en tu tumba_ estuvieron bien, aunque_ Los pitufos_...

La luz de la cocina se prendió de un segundo a otro, y Trunks no había tenido nada que ver con ello. Ni siquiera estaba cerca del interruptor y no pensaba decir "Luz" para que ésta prendiera. Trunks lloró mentalmente, angustiado, desesperado, mientras observaba como su mujer estaba parado frente a él, con los brazos firmes sobre el pecho y los ojo oscuros centellando emociones; y, claramente, no buenas.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó, su voz demandante haciendo eco en la cabeza dolorida de Trunks.

Así comenzaba... Pan daría dos o tres preguntas más, probablemente una, y luego estallaría en gritos y hasta podría llegar a llorar; aunque solo lo había hecho dos veces, cuando Trunks había pasado dos días en el negocio y la otra vez cuando tuvo que viajar por un negocio, durante dos días en los que Pan pensó que él estuvo haciéndola infiel.

—Te pregunté dónde estabas —su tono de voz ya había incrementado.

Trunks, por su parte, estaba absorto en el rostro demacrado de su mujer. Pan nunca fue fea, era una muchacha bonita, siempre lo fue, con una sonrisa hermosa y unos ojos bonitos. Pero ahora estaba ojerosa, con los ojos claramente hinchados y la cara demasiado pálida.

—Pan —dijo, preocupado— ¿Estás bien?

Ella apretó los pequeños labios, que rápidamente se convirtieron en una mueca de claro enfado. Sus brazos se colocaron a sus lados, sus puños apretados con fuerza. Y Trunks estaba preparado para lo que venía, o al menos le gustaba creer eso.

— ¿Qué si estoy bien? —gritó, furiosa. Los pasos que los dividían pronto se volvieron escasos— ¡Brief eres un imbécil!

—Oye... —dijo, angustiado. Desde cerca, Pan se veía aún peor— ¿Comiste algo en todo el día?

— ¡Eres un tarado, Trunks! —chilló, sus ojos lagrimosos— ¡Estoy cansado de que siempre te vayas, de que nunca estés, de que no te importe lo que me pase!

—Te equivocas... —le murmuró, acariciándole el hombro tapado por un sobretodo que iba de conjunto con el piyama— Pan, sí me importas, demasiado. No digas estupideces.

— ¿Estupideces? —gritó, en su cara. Trunks cerró los ojos e intentó disipar el dolor de cabeza— ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Inútil! ¡No haces absolutamente nada bien! ¡Nada! ¡Eres un bueno para nada!

—Pan yo...

— ¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN VOS MISMO POR UN SEGUNDO! —exclamó— ¡IMBÉCIL, IMBÉCIL!

Trunks volvió a abrir los ojos. A Pan le tenía un buen aprecio, pero no iba a permitir que lo estuviera tratando de esa manera y mientras cuando su madre debía descansar; acción que probablemente no podía concretar, por el hecho de los gritos.

—Basta ya, Pan —soltó, entre dientes—. Eres una malcriada, una hipócrita.

—Ah —dijo, sarcástica. Se señaló con el dedo— ¿Yo soy la hipócrita?

—Sí, Pan, vos —Trunks la rodeó sin tocarla, caminando hacia la escalera—. No quiero escuchar más un grito de tu parte en mi casa. Mi madre está enferma y debe descansar.

Cuando Trunks subió apenas unos peldaños, Pan estalló. Ya había podido sentir el ki que se había incrementado con cada grito.

— ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! —rugió, su cara roja de la ira.

—Y vos, la peor novia que alguien puede tener —se recostó suavemente en la escalera—. Deberías tirarme una soga, y no intentar hundirme más.

— ¿De qué carajo estás hablando? —preguntó, sus brazos volvieron a cruzarse sobre el pecho plano.

—De que necesito tiempo, mi espacio, trabajo todo el día y cuando no lo hago estoy pensando en qué mejorar y en qué puedo ayudar a mi familia —por último, agregó con rabia—; Y vos no sos parte de mi famila, Pan.

Trunks se giró y volvió a subir las escaleras. Se sentía mal haciéndole eso a Pan. Realmente le dolía saber que ahora era una astilla más en vez de una curita. Ahora podría ella ser una enemiga, de los pocos amigos que tenía. Al llegar al pasillo, vio a su padre recostado en la puerta del dormitorio cónyuge. Trunks le sonrió un poco, pasó junto a él y evitó hacerle caso.

—Te lo dije.

Trunks paró en seco al escuchar la voz de su padre. Hace días que no lo hacía. Su padre se había comportado más raro de lo normal, se había mostrado más distinto que antes, mucho más distante. Y sí, pasaba todo el tiempo que podía encerrado en la habitación, junto a Bulma. Pero ahora, con el dolor de cabeza en crecimiento constante y el fuego de la furia aún prendido en él, no lograba entender lo que su padre decía en tres simples palabras; aunque Vegeta la mayoría de las veces había sido de esa manera. Tiraba palabras sabias pero que nadie lograba entender. Al menos, no Trunks.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó. ¿Acaso le había ocurrido algo a su mamá? ¿O acaso Vegeta se refería a otra cosa?.

—No es para ti —sus cejas se fruncieron más—. Después de todo es sólo una niña.

Y cuánta razón tenía...

[ **· **]

— ¿Quién te entiende? —dijo Bra, negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa.

—Basta —Marron, que se encontraba roja de la vergüenza, agachó la cabeza—. No es mi culpa, el se lanzó así no más, no pensé que él haría eso...

Marron mantuvo la cabeza gacha, sus manos se movían nerviosamente sobre su regazo. Dios, que vergüenza tenía. La carcajada estruendosa de Bra sonó por la pequeña cocina.

—No puedes Marron, de verdad —se mordió el labio, intentando disipar las risas—. Estás mal de la cabeza ¿Para qué creíste que trajo velas, entonces?

— ¡Pero no para acostarnos Bra! —chilló, la peliazul volvió a largar otra carcajada y Marron se puso más colorada; si eso era posible.

Bra siguió con su ataque de risa, completamente irritante a oídos de Marron. Los platos sucios aún estaban sobre la mesa. Y en el fregadero también estaban los platos del almuerzo de ese día... ese almuerzo. ¡Maldito Max y sus indirectas!

— ¿Cómo desperdiciar pasar un buen tiempo con un tipo como Max? —preguntó Bra, mirando a lo alto, sugiriéndole a Marron que estaba completamente loca.

—Cállate, Bra —cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Nunca me dijiste que tenía dos años menos que yo y que quería acostarse conmigo.

Bra movió las manos, intentando restarle magnitud a aquellos puntos.

—No importa, no parece menor y... —su sonrisa se ensanchó al punto de ser obvio que venía otra carcajada— ¿Cómo puedes creer que él sólo quería ser tu amigo?

Mientras Marron había intentado contestarle, Bra se había largado en otra ruidosa risa. La rubia suspiró, completamente rendida y se levantó de la mesa mientras juntaba los platos. Bra, que siempre se ponía del lado de la puerta del jardín y eso hacía que pudiera ver la entrada de la cocina, se había parado para acercarse a Bobby quien miraba con inocencia fingida la escena.

—Ven aquí gatito lindo —Bra levantó en brazos al animal— ¿Vos viste cuando Max se lanzó contra Marron? ¿Sí? ¿La quiso besar? ¿Qué? ¿Tocar? Barbaridad.

Marron miró sobre su hombro a Bra, con un poco de furia. Siguió limpiando los platos, lo más rápido que podía, quería acostarse a dormir; limpiar la casa había sido agotador. Bra miró maliciosamente a Marron.

—Oye amiga —se acercó—. No te enfades con Max, es un buen chico, una lástima que creyó tener la suficiente confianza contigo como para acostarse.

—Yo no voy a acostarme con un tipo al que ni siquiera sé su apellido —dijo, apretando con más fuerza la esponja resbaladiza sobre el plato.

— ¿Y ahora sabes su apellido?

—Sí.

—Perfecto, ya puedes tirártelo —anunció, con sinceridad.

—Bra, basta, no quiero que le vuelvas a insinuar que venga aquí.

—Pero Marron, yo nunca hice eso, él sólo me tiró indirectas acerca de vos, le parecías una muy linda chica, dijo que eras muy inteligente y que eras el tipo de chica que le gustaba para formar una familia.

—Entonces lo de tener una familia iba enserio —dijo, dándose la vuelta—, porque en el sillón quería tener un hijo conmigo llamado Scott.

Bra largó otra carcajada más, haciendo que el gato se prendiera de su brazo con garras y fuerza. Ella lo acarició para que se tranquilizara, no sin dejar de reír. Marron negó con la cabeza y volvió a los platos, ya casi terminaba.

—Es un lindo chico, admítelo, se parte —comentó Bra— ¡Es hora de que tengas un novio, Marron!

—No necesito novio —afirmó—. Y si tengo que tener uno será porque lo amo, no porque me traiga desde un supermercado hasta mi casa en un auto lujoso.

— ¿Te subiste a su auto? —preguntó maliciosamente— Es raro que no haya intentado nada ahí.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? —preguntó Marron, pero no obtuvo respuestas.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, en donde solo se escuchaba los murmullos de Bra hacia el gato, Marron se secó las manos con el repasador. Bra estaba dándole de comer al gatito en la boca y éste no le hacía caso.

— ¿Por qué supones que Max debió haber intentado algo en su auto? —preguntó, recostándose en la puerta de la cocina.

—Eh... Marron —Bra se levantó, el gato maulló intentando que volviera junto a él—, ya es tarde, podemos hablar después si querés, yo ahora tengo mucho sueño y mañana me tengo que ir a trabajar y no-

—Bra —dijo, abruptamente— ¿Max intentó algo con vos?

—No —rápidamente respondió—. Pero con una de las chicas del trabajo sí... y no fue muy amable.

—¿Me mandaste a un imbécil? —preguntó, furiosa.

—Pensé que cambió —dijo, con los ojos arrepentidos.

—Pues no lo hizo, no quiero que le vuelvas a hablar de mí —Marron desapareció de la cocina, y Bra quedó en ella, pensativa y disgustada.

[ **· **]

Trunks entró rápidamente a la habitación, con la vena de la frente entallada fácilmente. Había una cama cónyuge en la mitad de la habitación, su cama y la de Pan. No dormiría allí esa noche, no con las aguas tan turbias. Abrió uno de los dos enormes roperos y quitó de lo más arriba unas sábanas blancas, agarró uno de los almohadones de suave tela de la cama, puso en su bolso un par de medias nuevas, un par de zapatos más pulido para mañana y un traje azul con corbata roja. Se dirigió al baño, y colocó su cepillo de dientes, junto con pasta y jabón, en el bolso donde guardó la ropa amontonada. También le siguieron el shampoo y una esponja.

Salió del baño y atravesó la habitación. La única luz prendida era la de la mesita de luz, en donde había un recuadro que pasaba varias fotos de él y Pan. En una estaban abrazados, y al rato pasaba otra en donde ambos estaban besándose. Apretó el bolso con fuerza y se apresuró a salir de la habitación. No quería cruzarse con Pan en el camino, y el mejor cuarto de huéspedes quedaba en el tercer piso.

Cerró la puerta despacio, por más que le hubiese gustado cerrarla fuerte y sonoramente. Su padre estaba despierto, y aunque pocas veces dormía con tal de vigilar a Bulma, era obvio que saldría y lo gritaría hasta que se le acabara la voz por despertar a su madre. El tampoco quería hacerlo. Su madre era la mujer más maravillosa, inteligente y responsable que había conocido. Seguramente estaba disgustada por el simple hecho de no poder levantarse y caminar por allí que el dolor que debía estar acechándola. Al parecer, una fuerte gripe la había agarrado por desapercibida.

Su mano se aferró al bolso y lo empujó hasta su hombro. Subió un par de escaleras, y llegó hasta el tercer piso. Divisó la última puerta de la galería, esa sin dudas era la mejor habitación de huéspedes; aunque no era formalmente una, a su madre le encantaba estar allí y siempre la decoró y ordenó prolijamente. Era casi tan buena como su habitación de antes, cuando aún Pan no se había mudado con él.

Pensando en Pan y en las cosas que su padre le había dicho, Trunks entró a la habitación y tiró el bolso en una esquina, éste estrelló contra la pared y bajó en un golpe seco. Trunks prendió la luz y observó con felicidad el pequeño, pero cómodo, espacio. Había sábanas y una colcha, así que no necesitaba lo que trajo. Tiró a un lado las sábanas y dejó el almohadón sobre la cama. Cuando se tiró sobre la cama, un eterno suspiro salió de su boca. Su espalda pareció sentir el mejor de los masajes al caer sobre tal lugar; suave y envolvedor. Era tan cálido, suave, acogedor... todo lo contrario a Pan.

No entendía que le pasaba. Se había comportado varias veces como una chiquilina, reprochándolo por salir de viaje de trabajos, preguntándole por qué llegaba tan tarde, intentando comprender cualquier cosa que ni siquiera él tenía idea. Estaba rara, no era la misma Pan de antes, no era la cálida y suave Pan. Ya no era ella.

Sus amigos le habían dicho varias veces, y también su familia, que estaba muy equivocado al casarse con alguien demasiado joven en comparación con él, ella podía ser su hija más pequeña si así lo quería. Y era cierto, pero en aquellos momentos Pan había sido un buen alma gemela, alguien con quien compartir las cosas tranquilamente, ella le había hecho feliz. Muy feliz. Y ahora... quería alejarla lo más posible de su vida, quería que se fuera lo más rápido posible, no quería verla, no quería sentirla, no quería quererla. ¡Y un Demonio!. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Se levantó inmediatamente de la cama, sentándose en ella. Pasó su mano por su frente, corriendo algunos mechones molestos. Estaba haciendo calor, a pesar de la fuerte lluvia que había acechado esa tarde. El aire estaba tenso y húmedo, molesto. Pesado. Prendió el aire acondicionador y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

No la estaba pasando bien, le molestaba encontrarse en un estado tan difuso. Ni siquiera él podía entenderse. Recordaba hace minutos como había tratado a Pan y le dolía saber que lo había echo... después de todo, Pan era alguien importante en su vida. Tal vez no fuera la chica indicada... ¡Basta! Se dijo a sí mismo, desesperado. No podía pensar en esas cosas, no mientras su casamiento se acercaba.

[ **· **]

—Por última vez, Bra —dijo Marron, colocando su cepillo de dientes en su lugar—. No estoy enojada con vos, no digas eso.

La muchacha de cabellos azules levantó un poco la barbilla, mirando desde arriba a Marron. Bra era un poco más alta que ella, pero mientras usaba esos tacones y Marron unas andrajosas pantuflas estaba clara la diferencia de altura.

—No mientras, bonita —avisó—. Sé que estás enojada y te comprendo...

Marron se secó la boca con la toalla, sus cejas se levantaron divertidas al escuchar la nueva confesión de Bra: terminó abandonando un poco su gran orgullo y darle pasó a la verdad.

—Lamento si te molestó lo que hizo Max. No creí que fuera a hacerlo. Esa mañana parecía tan convencido de que solo le gustabas por ser muy inteligente, que eras bonita; sí, pero no mostró jamás nada acerca de que te quería tocar los senos.

Marron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendida por la rudeza de Bra. Luego de un segundo y medio, volvió su compostura; ya se había ido acostumbrando de a poco al carácter insípido de la Brief.

—Bra el no me quiso tocar los senos —dijo, irritada.

— ¿Qué? —dijo, una gran carcajada salió de su garganta— ¡Vamos, Marron! No bromees ¿Por qué crees que habrá insistido en ayudarte a juntar ese plato roto del que me hablaste. Mientras vos estabas en el suelo en cuatro patas él se agachaba y miraba tu escote.

—Bra, no digas eso —dijo, sonrojándose. Bra negó divertidamente—. Él no es tan irrespetuoso... bueno, sí lo es... pero creo que esa vez definitivamente quería ayudarme.

—Ah sí —bromeó—; ¿Y cómo es que terminó sobre tuyo en el sillón?

—No voy a decírtelo, vas a reírte —comentó, levantando los hombros—. Sólo quiero que quede claro que no voy a permitir que vengan más chicos diciendo primariamente que te buscan y que luego digan que quieren pasar.

— ¿Max se invitó solo?

—No.

—Pilluela.

— ¡Bra! Yo no quería nada con ese tipo —se mordió el labio—. Bueno, al menos algo que no fuera sexo.

—Claro —bromeó. Marron se giró hacia ella y la fulminó con la mirada—. Está bien, te creo. Lo siento, de verdad. Mañana hablaré con él.

—No quiero que escuche mi nombre —anunció Marron, señalando con el dedo puntualmente—, no quiero.

—Si insistes...

[ **· **]

Trunks sacó la caja del armario. Lo que le había llamado la atención, un objeto brillante, no era más que un pequeño espejo reflejando la blanca luz proyectada desde el techo. Trunks gruñó. No había nada interesante por hacer, y realmente tenía sueño como para ir a bañarse y si lo hacía terminaría por desvelarse hasta quien sabe qué hora. Necesitaba descansar, lo sabía, pero también estaba al tanto de que si se iba a acostar no haría más que dar vueltas y vueltas en la plácida cama.

Abrió más la caja, encontrándose con una lámpara pequeña y vieja, una manta y unas fotos. A Trunks le llamó la especial atención las fotografías. Las sacó, y sonrió nostálgicamente al solo ver la primera: Trunks estaba, junto a Goten, saltando desde un árbol hacia un lago. Eran pequeños, y estaban prácticamente desnudos, era sin dudas cerca de la casa de los Son.

Sonrió. Goten... lo extrañaba de sobremanera. Lastimadamente, se habían separado cuando el Son se enteró de la relación entre él y Pan. No se había puesto celoso, ni sobreprotector, al parecer odiaba el hecho de que Trunks se estuviera mintiendo así mismo. Eso decía Goten: "_te mientes todo el tiempo para estar rodeado de negro disfrazado de rosa_". Trunks prefería no pensar en la frase, le convenía no hacerlo. Desde hace más de meses que no se veían, y la pelea más bien no fue pelea; solo una discusión en la cual Goten se mostró indudablemente serio y responsable, y Trunks un sulfurado y furioso crío.

Corrió la imagen, pero la dejó sobre la mesita de luz; sin dudas la enmarcaría y la tendría. Goten era su hermano, no había con qué darle a la amistad que habían tenido y una simple relación entre personas que no debían no iban a romper tal amistad... aunque las esperanzas de que aquél sentimiento sobreviva eran pocas.

[ **· **]

Marron apagó la luz y se dirigió a su cama, Bra ya estaba acostada en la suya. No se veía absolutamente nada, pero no necesitaba tocar o sentir algo para ubicarse; ya se había acostumbrado durante todos esos meses, desde luego no habían movido nada de su lugar. Los respaldos de las camas daban contra la pared, una cama tenía a su lado el ropero y la otra una ventana bastante grande con una cortina verde manzana; que hacía juego con las colchas de las camas, las alfombras y alguna que otra caja en donde guardaban sus joyas, sus pinturas, etc. Cada cama tenía una mesita de luz a sus costados; y la mayoría de las veces tenían una botella de agua encima o una envoltura de chocolate.

—Extraño a mi familia —murmuró Bra, de la nada. Marron se removió en su cama y se recostó de lado, observando a Bra.

—Yo extraño a mamá —admitió Marron, haciendo un pequeño puchero impensado.

—Me preguntó cómo estará Trunks —dijo Bra, meneando su cabeza.

— ¡Bra! —dijo Marron, de pronto todas las imágenes de esa mañana llegaron a su cabeza; Trunks en el supermercado, Trunks pasándole la mano, Trunks callado, Trunks... —¡Hoy vi a tu hermano!

Con todo lo de Max en su cabeza se había olvidado por completo, y ni hablar cuando Bra agregó lo del almuerzo romántico con John Collin; en donde no pasó nada más que unos besos, como dijo la misma Bra con sonrisa fantástica.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó— Te habrás confundido.

—No, Bra, era él —aseguró Marron, de pronto un poco se había oscurecido en su mente.

—Marron ¿Qué va a hacer Trunks por acá?

—Qué se yo, estaba colgado de las góndolas del supermercado.

— ¿Qué mier- Bra no completó la sarcástica pregunta, porque pronto se largó a reír.

—Bra, es enserio, era tu hermano, estoy segura.

Estaba cambiado, sin dudas. Pero jamás olvidaría esos ojos azules de líneas machistas, ese rostro varonil y esa mirada infantil que siempre tuvo...

_Trunks..._

[ **· **]

Trunks agarró la imagen con cuidado, con sorpresa. En la foto estaba él, cuando era mucho más joven y junto a él estaba Goten, sonriendo. Debajo de ambos estaban Bra, su hermana, alrededor de trece años y luego estaba una rubia, demasiado bonita; de aspecto tierno y angelical. Parecía ser más grande que Bra, aunque no debía de tener más años que él.

Sus ojos le llamaron la atención. Eran grandes, femeninos, con espesas pestañas oscuras y el color era entre un azul y un celeste claro. Eran fascinantes... y los recordaba a la perfección.

_¡La chica del supermercado!_

Ahora algo comenzaba a cuadrar. Con razón ella se había mostrado tan amistosa. Trunks dio vuelta la fotografía, claramente se veía el año y los nombres; Goten, Bra, Trunks y Marron.

_¡**Marron**!_

¿Cómo se había olvidado de ella? Había sido muy amiga de Bra por varios años, hasta que al parecer se separaron aunque en realidad Trunks no podía decir la fecha exacta; luego de los dieciocho se había preocupado y enfrascado tanto en el trabajo que ni siquiera había tenido de tiempo de poder pasarla con Goten. Había sido un fiasco, pero Trunks no recordaba haber sufrido en ese momento sin la compañía de sus tres amigos.

¿Cómo se había olvidado de Marron? En realidad, nunca tuvieron una amistad, su relación fue demasiado rara, sus caracteres y opiniones demasiado diferentes como para poder pactar un trato.

Con que ella era la del supermercado... Dios, era bonita. Muy bonita. Y le encantaba. Trunks sonrió un poco al pasar a la otra imagen, otra fotografía de los cuatro. En esta Trunks y Goten estaban en la piscina, detrás de ellos Bra con una bikini tomando sol y Marron con un vestido y una gorrita. Maldición, menos mal que no estaba en bikini...

Ahora todo cuadraba. Marron estaba viviendo con Bra, y por eso había estado hablando tanto. No era de extrañar que Marron se mostrara tan amistosa; después de todo ya habían pasado aquellos años en que no se llevaban del todo bien.

Pasó a otra imagen. En esta estaban Bra y Marron solas. Detalló suavemente los finos rasgos de su rostro. La pequeña nariz, los ojos alucinantes, la boca de un color llamativo y los cabellos dorados. Seguía igual, exactamente igual. Estaba un poco más alta, había crecido más y sin dudas eso la hacía irresistible.

Trunks agarró todas las imágenes en su mano y se acostó en su cama, sonrió y se dispuso a mirar cada una de ellas; intentando recordar aquellas anécdotas o simplemente disfrutar de saber que alguna vez los había vivido.

Trunks observó su bolso en aquella esquina... tal vez sí le hacía falta un buen periodo de descanso, uno en donde estuviera solo. Pero ¿Para qué conformarse del todo? Vivir con Bra y Marron por un tiempo no sería nada malo.

Sonrió, maldiciendo el hecho de que la idea le encantaba y que a Pan ni siquiera pudo recordar.

_Sólo serán unos días..._

[ **· **]

— ¿Que nos visitaría? —Bra sonrió, mirando a Marron desde su cama.

—Sí, le dije que lo hiciera, pero no me contestó —hizo una mueca—, o creo que sí, no sé, justo Max estaba esperándome afuera y no quería quedar mal con él.

— ¿Te dijo algo? —preguntó.

—Nada, en todo momento estuvo callado —Marron dudó un segundo— ¿Crees que vendrá?

— ¡Ojalá! —sonrió, nostálgica— Pero no creo que lo haga... el está muy ocupado haciendo de niñero.

Marron la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero Bra ya se había dado vuelta y prácticamente se había decidido a dormir. La rubia suspiró, no iba a poder saberlo hasta mañana; si es que tenía suerte. Además ¿Qué le importaba a ella? Después de todo solo era el insoportable de Trunks... claro.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**=) **

Segundo capítulo y ya estoy muy, demasiado, contenta.**_ ¡15 reviews_**! Gracias gente linda, de verdad, estoy realmente agradecida y cada mensaje lo respondí con la mayor felicidad posible; a los que son anónimos, lamento no poder contestarles pero debo agradecerles realmente; _igual que a todos_. Bueno, no saben lo que me costó terminar este segundo capítulo; fue difícil, muy difícil. Primero estaba el hecho de que cuando quería comenzar a escribir, _no podía porque mi madre me llamaba, o lo hacía mi padre, o mi hermano, o alguien en particular_, por eso les pido perdón si a veces se le complicó la lectura al estar al parecer un poco confuso, no es mi intención hacerlos sufrir. Releí el capítulo lo más rápido que pude y me gustó como quedó. Sí, ya sé, abarca poquísimas cosas; pero les prometo que en el tercero** Trunks y Marron se encontrarán por fin**, ustedes saquen sus cuentas si es que Trunks quedará a vivir o no unos días con ellas ¿Qué dicen?. Bueno, espero me entiendan y estoy dispuesta a recibir cualquier tipo de ayuda. Otra cosa: no tengo absolutamente nada contra _Pan_, no me cae mal y quiero dejar bien en claro eso; solo estoy intentando ser lo más realista posible; a veces se hace difícil pero lo estoy intentando. Bueno, espero sus comentarios acerca del capítulo, sus dudas, sus correcciones, sus berrinches, lo que venga yo lo agarro (menos acciones trollistas). Me tengo que ir, pero no sin antes decir: ¡Cometido lo prometido! (_de subir hoy_). Nos estamos leyendo, **saludos**. Ténganme paciencia por si no actualizo este sábado, lo que pasa es que rindo inglés. ¡Nos leemos!

**Actualización**: corrección y agregación de una parte (_léase: la última parte_)

Próxima actualización_ (ultimadamente, tal vez un poco tarde)_: **Sábado 17 de Diciembre.** —»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**: los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Excepto aquellos que no conozcan.


	3. III: Diferentes causas: erróneas y raras

**POR UN PUÑADO DE SUERTE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>.

_"Diferentes causas: erróneas y raras_"

* * *

><p>Bra sonrió con gratitud a la joven que yacía frente a ella con una bandeja cargada de un vaso humeante de café y un paquete de galletas lights. Tenía hambre, mucho. Esa mañana temprano no había desayunado. Se había levantado muy tarde. Por un momento había circulado en su cabeza la idea de despertar a Marron y pedirle que le hiciera la merienda mientras se cambiaba y arreglaba para ir al trabajo. Pero no tardó mucho en ver que ella dormía plácidamente; lo que le había costado en toda la noche pues no había parado de tener pesadillas o algo por el estilo.<p>

—Gracias Jami —agradeció, llamando a la chica por su apodo conocido.

La muchacha de cabellos negros suaves y unos ojos negros, sonrió tímidamente. Jami, que se pronunciaba "Gaimi", era una chica bastante bonita y con unas manos maravillosas para hacer mandados o cocinar. Bra, por supuesto, la había contratado sin pensarlo dos veces cuando la muchacha, que había traído su curricular y estaba de forma impecable, se ofreció a hacer unos cafés mientras la conversación del trabajo fluía. Sus manos se removieron incómodas entre sus bolsillos luego de colocar la bandeja en la mesa de trabajo de Bra.

—Señorita Bra... —pronunció. Una de las cosas malas de Jami era el echo de que su voz fuera demasiado baja.

— ¿Si? —preguntó Brief, mientras buscaba en uno de sus tantos cajones perfectamente ordenados una regla más grande que la que tenía; definitivamente esa portada le estaba quedando genial, a Collin le gustará sin dudas.

—El señor Collin la llama —dijo, su voz pareció volverse cada vez más fina. Y cuando dijo "Collin" su voz sonó tartamuda.

¿Acaso había algo que perturbaba a la pequeña Jami? Bra levantó la vista, sabía que con sólo mirarla fijamente por unos segundos Jami largaría todo. Pero la muchacha resistió bastante, demasiado a ser verdad, y Bra no iba a soportar la intriga durante tanto tiempo. La joven miró por unos segundos al ventanal que estaba detrás de Bra, los edificios altos se podían ver a la perfección desde allí.

—Habla.

—Eh... —la joven undió su cuello entre los plieges de su excelentemente planchada camisa azul.

— ¿Tengo que averiguarlo yo misma? —preguntó Bra, levantándose— ¿Qué pasa con Collin, algo malo?

—Eh...

— ¡Habla!

—El señor Collin cree que usted robó las fotocopias del diseño de Sharpey y está furioso y quiere verla inmediatamente —cerró los ojos y la boca, todo haciendo fuerza— Señora no me mate.

—No me llames señora —fue lo único que dijo Bra, mientras el lapiz que estaba entre sus dedos se partía en dos por su fuerza ejercida.

_John Collin..._

[ **· **]

El sueño de Marron era raro. _Estaba en una hamaca, valanseándose, rodeada de niños corriendo que de pronto desaparecieron. Hacía frío, lo sabía porque con cada respiración que hacía una pequeña nubecita blanca hacía presencia ocupando el puesto de la antes transparente respiración. Era pequeña. Debía de tener unos nueve u ocho años. Tenía guantes rosados y estos se aferraban con fuerza a las cadenas del juego, sus piernas se balanceaba con conveniencia en cada empuje que hacía por sí misma._

_Una niebla intensa se funde alrededor de ella, los árboles que anteriormente habían estado parecían haber sido sustituidos por la nada, prácticamente penumbra. Luego, un silencio aterrador. Un pequeño soplido de un viento helado que caló sus huesos y un aterrorizante chirrido proveniente de la hamaca de al lado._  
><em>Y ahí estaba él.<em>

_Maldito. Molesto. Insoportable._

_—Trunks._

_El niño le sonrió con malicia, prácticamente irritándola, poniéndola furiosa. La rubia, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, y los ojos vidriosos por el viento, le advirtió con el dedo:_

_—No se te ocurra molestarme._

_Pero el niño no pareció acceder a la amenaza de ella, y rápidamente se colocó detrás y empujó con fuerza la hamaca. Marron se prendió con fuerzas de las cadenas, intentando mantener la línea para no estrellarse contra una de los hierros._

_— ¡Truuuuuuuunks!_

Marron golpeó su rostro, quitándose la sustancia líquida que habíe en el. El maullido suave y profundo de Bobby la hizo abrir los ojos y sonreír. El gatito estaba sentando en sus pechos, mirándola con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia un costado. Marron se dijo a sí misma que aquella imagen era la más linda que había visto en su vida, y ganas de apretujar a su gatito le sobraban.

—Hola Bobby —dijo, el gato se acercó más y dejó suaves caricias en el cuello de Marron, ocacionándole un cosquilleo— No, Bobby.

Rió. Giró su rostro para mirar el reloj. Eran las nueve y cuarenta. Suspiró. Bra había tenido razón; "Mañana te levantarás cerca de las diez. Jamás alguien tan responsable se levantaría tarde, señorita Perfecta"  
>Ojalá fuera perfecta. Pensó Marron. Y el deseo de poder dejar de pensar en Trunks también se acopló a la idea.<p>

[ **· **]

No golpeó la puerta. No lo haría. Ella no iba a rebajarse a mostrarse respetuosa. No enfrente de un tarado como acababa de demostrar lo era Collin. Entró furiosa, la puerta de madera lustrada y de vidrio colorido estuvo a punto de estampillarse contra la pared de la lujosa oficina.

John Collin se quedó de piedra. O eso pudo apreciar Bra, durante los cinco segundos en el que su "novio" dejó las hojas con un punto de susto inigualable. Bra cerró lentamente la puerta, observando con ímpetu a Collin en los ojos. Se acercó sigilosa, como una depredadora. Se mostró inflexible, a pesar de que estaba contoneando sus caderas de forma seductora y sus brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos los presionaban para que realzaran.

—Me llamaste —afirmó. Se sentó en el borde de la mesa de la oficina, la mirada gloriosa de Collin recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo.

Collin permaneció en silencio, vigilando el cuerpo de Bra. Por su parte, la muchacha no hacía más que intentar verse coqueta; intentar porque no se encontraba en buenas ganas. Digamos que... Collin la va a pagar.

—Bra —dijo, luego de que ella carraspeara fuertemente alertando que ya era momento de que dejara de mirarla—, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

—Adelante.

—Realmente me preocupa que... —cerró los labios y los frunció— No sé como decírtelo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, haciéndose la ingenua. Al carajo con todo el papelerío— ¿Qué soy una ladrona?

—No, Bra —dijo Collin, rápidamente, pasándose las manos por el cabello—. No es eso... es que... Sharpey asegura que fuiste tú.

Bra levantó una ceja al escuchar el "tú". Collin es un estúpido.

—Cerdo —le gruñó.

Bra lo miró fijamente, Collin lo hacía con los ojos derrochando sorpresa y la boca semiabierta. De seguro no lo esperaba de Bra, no de Bra.

— ¿Perdón?

—Eres un cerdo —dijo, bajándose de la mesa, apoyando sus manos fuertemente en ella e inclinándose para mirarlo— ¡Me estás tratando de ladrona!

—Yo no-

— ¡Claro que sí! —gritó— ¿Qué te pasa, Collin? ¿Tu otra perra te aseguró que fui yo?

—Cálmate, en este instante, Bra —los ojos de Collin observaban intranquilamente la puerta.

—No —bufó—, no pienso dejar que me traten de algo que no soy. Sharpey me viene buscando desde el día que comencé a trabajar, es una zorra...

—Sharpey insiste en que fuiste tú —aseguró.

—Quiero las pruebas ¡Ya! —sonrió soncarronamente— Oh, espera, es que es tan estúpida que ni siquiera se ideó un plan para meterme en él y quedar como una idiota. No soy una ladrona.

—No dije que lo fueras...

—Jami me dijo que estabas furioso. ¿Qué te pasa? Dime todas las cosas que tienes para decirme.

—Es ningún momento estuve enfadado, solo quería que supieras que te llamaba y necesitaba que estuvieras de inmediato aquí.

—Pues, ya estoy acá ¿No me ves?

—Sí, lo veo —Collin bajó la mirada—. Quiero que me digas la verdad Bra...

—Ya te la dije —informó, sin quererlo Bra había comenzado a sentir a sus ojos picantes de la angustia, las lágrimas querían salir pero no lo permitiría, ni frente a él ni sola. No lloraría por él.

— ¿Los robaste o no?

— ¡No, Collin! —chilló— Tengo mejores ideas que esa hueca.

—Ella asegura que fuiste vos, y me dio muchas razones para que vos-

— ¿Qué razones? —dijo, levantando la cabeza— ¿Se acostó con vos?

—No —Collin cerró los ojos—, no digas estupideces.

—Entonces, Collin —susurró— ¿Por qué creer en ella y no en mí? ¿Ella vino primero, por eso? ¿O qué?

—No es eso Bra —bufó—, sólo quiero la verdad, Bra.

[ **· **]

Luego de levantarse, de servirse un vaso de chocolatada y acariciar por un buen rato a Bobby, Marron estaba en el baño preparando agua caliente. Bobby ya estaba lejos, probablemente escondido detrás del lavarropas o sobre uno de las cajas del armario. No se iba a salvar esta vez, definitivamente. Marron colocó una pequeña tina debajo de la canilla, el agua estaba tibia y eso era difícil de encontrar en una tina como esa; si no estaba excesivamente caliente, el agua estaba sumamente helada hasta poder calarte los huesos.

— ¡Bobby! —llamó Marron, secándose las manos y mientras lo hacía estiró su cabeza para mirar el pasillo, completamente vacío— Gato tontín...

Marron caminó hasta el cuarto, esperando que él estuviera ahí. Aunque no pareciera, sacar a un endemoniado Bobby detrás del lavarropas era peor que tener que subir hasta el armario. Marron se paró frente al armario, con los brazos en jarras.

—Mira, gatito, te conviene salir en este mismo momento.

Sin embargo, Bobby no estiró la cabeza como hacía de costumbre luego del quinto llamado de Marron. La rubia se dirigió hacia el cuarto de atrás, cuando entró pudo ver a una cabecita rubia esconderse rápidamente tras el lavarropas. Marron rió para adentro y sonrió con dulzura.

—Bobby —canturreó—, ya te vi. Ven, gatito, vamos...

[ **· **]

Esa mañana, Trunks sintió mucho pereza para levantarse. El dolor de hombro se le había ido, pero aún se sentía cansado y desgastado. Se había levantado y se dio una ducha larga y relajante, lejos de toda preocupación que tanto lo embargaba. En realidad, no literalmente, puesto que Pan aún estaba bajo el mismo techo y su madre se encontraba a unos pasos. Luego de terminar su ducha, siendo las ocho y media, se cambió y agarró su bolso para ir a prepararlo.

Salió del cuarto con la cabeza gacha, observó desde lejos a la habitación de su madre. La puerta estaba un poco abierta, y las luces apagadas. Trunks entró. Dejó el bolso a un lado y se acercó a la cama, al sentarse pudo sentir el suave tacto de la seda en seda en sus manos. Su madre estaba durmiendo, al parecer, plácidamente y estaba de costado. No podía verle la cara por más que ella se diera vuelta, la luz de la pequeña lámpara que estaba en una esquina no era más que una caricia para la oscuridad. Sonrió, un poco de tranquilidad lo envolvió al ver como su madre parecía respirar adecuadamente y por fin podía apreciar su tranquilo sueño.

Se sintió atraído a darle un cálido beso en la frente, más no lo hizo para no despertarla. Con sigilo, se dirigió a la puerta y agarró su bolso. Una última sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de cerrar la puerta. Su madre se iba a recuperar, eso esperaba, el problema era que el echo de irse a otro lado capas la desconsolara y estuviera anímicamente mal. Quedó recostado en la pulcra pared junto a la puerta, con la cabeza pensante y en cualquier momento explotaría. Los _contras_ eran varios, y los _pro_ no eran tan necesarios. Es decir, dejar su casa, dejar a Pan, dejar a su madre en ese estado, irse por un tiempo del trabajo, alejarse de todo... no parecía ser ciertamente sano. Tal vez anoche parecía ser, pero ahora todo cambió. También estaba el echo de que podía ver a Bra y recobrar esa hermosa hermandad que habían perdido, cuando se veían ya no era lo mismo, sobretodo cuando Bra se enteró de que Trunks estaba saliendo con Pan. Luego estaba el echo de irse a un lugar más tranquilo, a una casa en donde podía estar en paz sin que nadie lo molestara. Y Marron...

¿Qué había con ella? ¿Podría tener una sana convivencia? Al parecer, la chica se había olvidado de todas las cosas malas que Trunks le había llegado a hacer alguna vez. Cosas que Trunks ahora lo avergonzaban. Era cierto que no lograba recordar mucho de ella, casi de nadie de sus ex-amigos o compañeros, pero ni siquiera había podido reconocerla en el supermercado si no fuera por las fotos. Pocas veces habían hablado como amigos, amigos que nunca fueron o quisieron ser, una relación que no era amor-odio, simplemente rechazo-odio. Nunca la había tratado bien, y cuando lo hacía en realidad no lo hacía. Es como si intentó hacerlo, pero no pudo...

Aq_uella hermosa mañana de Enero no hacía más que hacer tener un terrible calor a la pobre Marron. La rubia pedaleó más fuerte, queriendo escapar lo antes posible del abrumador sol y llegar a la fría confortación de su hogar; porque sí, siempre ese lugar estaba tan frío que en invierno se podía llegar a decir que era mejor estar afuera que adentro. Su bicicleta estaba empezando a pagarle factura por no haberla arreglado durante tiempo, Marron estaba consiente de que si seguía pedaleando con las piernas tan cerradas sus piernas terminarían llenas de cortaduras y raspaduras por el rompimiento en algunas partes del caño central de su móvil. Apretó los dientes y siguió andando, no podía permitirse abrir las piernas; no mientras Goten, Bra y Trunks venían allá arriba volando. Sobre todo éste último. Marron admitía que las alturas le daban pavor, en extremo, y es por eso que en vez de estar diez metros sobre el suelo y sintiendo la suave brisa salada del mar y el viento en su rostro debía estar aguantando todo tipo de incomodidades allí abajo, en el piso, en la tierra, como una verdadera tonta que no hace más que cerrar las piernas por tener un short que ella consideraba corto y Bra consideraba largo._

_Marron levantó ligeramente la vista, posando más allá del pequeño valle que estaban cruzando y sintió placer al ver su hermosa caza. Era algo ordinario, común y fuera de lo atípico. Una casa de madera, de palos gruesos y marrones oscuros, con varias ventanas y dos o tres ventanales. Una chimenea, que ahora no hacía falta, y con cuatro habitaciones: la de sus padres, la de ella, el comedor y la sala de estar. Sin contar la cocina y el comedor en uno solo, el living y los dos baños; no hacía falta levantar más el mal humor constante de su madre por la falta de una ducha fría/caliente o para arreglarse frente al espejo. Marron jamás entendería el por qué de su madre al querer mirarse en el espejo del baño, teniendo uno enorme en su habitación conyugal._

_Consiente de que sus amigos ya habían acelerado el vuelo al ver el asomo de la casa, Marron aceleró más de lo que podía sus pedaleos e intentó concentrarse en lo bonito y fresco de una buena taza de chocolate; y no en los raspones que le estaban generando irritación en las piernas. Miró para arriba, Goten ya estaba más adelante y Bra le estaba retando por eso. Trunks, en cambio, no estaba en ninguna parte. Al principio se mostró sorprendida, Marron, al no ver al hermano de su mejor amiga por ninguna parte. Después de todo, Trunks siempre era el que la esperaba en esos momentos de extremo calor y mucha necesidad de llegar rápido. Diciéndose a sí misma que todo estaba bien, Marron volvió a enfocar su vista en el camino de tierra; algunas piedras eran lo suficientemente grandes como para hacerla salir por los aires si chocaba. Además, ella era demasiado torpe. Injustamente torpe._

_Frenó de abrupto cuando él se interpuso en su camino, bajando por los aires tan rápido que casi se tira de la bicicleta por miedo a chocarlo. Recordó que no tenía frenos, y la simple idea de imaginarse que iba a terminar chocándolo hizo que pusiera sus pies en la tierra, clavándolos y haciendo que apenas en unos centímetros su bicicleta dejara de andar. Trunks parecía sorprendido, con la boca ligeramente abierta y las cejas levantadas hasta tan arriba que parecían fundirse con el pequeño cabello en forma de flequillo. Marron ahogó un gritito al sentir como su cuerpo se impulsaba hacia adelante, con fuerza, pero se sostuvo sobre la bicicleta. Las dos trenzas que se había echo en el cabello rubio esa mañana le pegaron en los dos costados de la cabeza, fuertemente. Se llevó la mano a la parte adolorida y se la frotó, sin exagerar._

_— ¿No tienes frenos? —preguntó, sorprendido. Marron negó con la cabeza mientras miraba sus zapatillas, negras de empolvarse con la tierra. Poco a poco, en los finos labios de Trunks, una sonrisa burlona asomó— Pensé que las tenías._

_—Imbécil —resumió todo, dejando atrás todo lo que le había querido decir. La carcajada de Trunks explotó y Marron lo fulminó con la mirada—. No sé que le ves de chistoso, tarado._

_Trunks dejó de reírse, complaciéndose con una pequeña sonrisa de burla. Estiró una mano, mientras la otra la guardaba en su bolsillo. Marron no quiso mirar lo que tenía en la mano hasta dejar de taladrarle con la mirada. Trunks se hacía el indiferente, el que no sentía el fuego de aquellos ojos celestes atormentándolo. Ella, por fin apremiada con un pequeño gesto de incomodidad de parte de él, observó lo que había en la mano de Trunks; pero estaba cerrada. Ella levantó una ceja, y con cuidado y pensándolo dos veces preguntó:_

_— ¿Qué tienes allí dentro? —retrocedió ligeramente, con un poco de pena pensando que era un animalito. Aunque, pensándolo tres veces, aquello solo podía ser un bicho raro para que saltara en la cara de Marron y la hiciera saltar. Porque sí, Marron lo conocía._

_— ¿Segura quieres ver? —preguntó, su mirada divertida dejándola en claro que Marron asumiría todo si decía un simple "sí". Marron dudó, ya había pasado varias veces por esa estúpida escena; y cada vez terminaba saltando con un grillo, una hormiga o una extraña especie de animal en su cara. No era divertido, para él tal vez sí, pero para ella no lo era. Marron, desde pequeña, había experimentado cierto pavor por los insectos, y aunque había sido mínimo Trunks había logrado subirlo hasta tal extremo de hacerla parecer una enferma de la limpieza y de lo pulcro._

_—No —dijo, Trunks la miró sorprendido. Por lo general él solía ganar; siendo Marron tan quisquillosa y chismosa, siempre lograba sacar un "sí" de los suaves y rosados labios de ella. Esta vez, todo parecía ir al revés—. No quiero, no estoy segura._

_—Qué raro... —murmuró Trunks, dejando abrir apenas su mano de la sorpresa. Rápidamente la cerró, cuando sintió que se movía con más libertad entre sus manos. Marron miró, ansiosa—. ¿Estás segura que no quieres ver? —preguntó, la inocente voz sonando un poco más sugerente—. Tiene bonitos colores._

_— ¿Es una flor? —preguntó, maravillada, sintiendo la felicidad emanar. Solo una vez le habían regalado una flor, y fue Spencer Thorthon quien lo había echo. Pero él era el chico más bonito del salón, el más guapo y divertido, y regalaba flores a todas las chicas— Trunks, contéstame._

_Trunks la estaba mirando de una forma extraña. La observaba demasiado, sobretodo en la nariz. Marron pudo sentir el crecimiento de su leve rubor que segundos atrás había captado al recordar la escena del guapo Spencer dándole una rosa._

_—Ya te está creciendo la nariz —murmuró, sorprendido. Marron se sintió un poco más intimidada, con vergüenza. Le dolió un poco el hecho de que Trunks recién se diera cuenta. Pero la realidad es que Marron siempre había tenido una nariz minúscula, inexistente._

_—Tengo diez años, ya era hora —comentó, intentando no hundirse aún más en la humillación que estaba capturándola. No es que estaba siendo humillada, al menos no específicamente, ya que Trunks siempre lograba ponerla de esa forma; el era mayor, más grande, sabía volar, hacía mejor las cosas que ella y siempre la molestaba. Era obvio que le tendría un poco de miedo, casi respeto, cada vez que él estuviera cerca de ella. Aunque, claro, eso solo pasaba cuando ella no estaba lo suficientemente enojada como para mandarlo a cierto punto distante._

_—Qué más da —dijo, quitándole importancia al asunto; siendo solo él quien le había dado significado. Marron se sintió, ligeramente, furiosa— ¿Quieres ver que tengo en la mano? —sonrió de costado, levantando apenas la comisura izquierda de los labios, esa sonrisa espectacular que solo él podía hacer—. Estoy seguro de que te gustará._

_Marron levantó un hombro, acongojada por la situación repetitiva. La última vez que se había creído el hecho de "Te gustará" fue hace un mes, más o menos, y Marron no la había pasado muy bien sintiendo como la asquerosa araña se paseaba desde su cuello hasta su espalda, bajo su remera, y sin poder sacarla. Al final, Marron había terminado dejando escapar a la araña de patas largas y su madre le tubo que poner una pomada en las diferentes seis picaduras que aparecieron en su espalda por casualidad._

_—No quiero Trunks —dijo, decidida. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho plano y levantó retadoramente la cabeza; estaba prepara para escuchar las estupideces que él le diría; "cobarde, perdedora, tonta, etc."_

_—Miedosa —terminó por decir. Marron, sin sentir dolor, levantó los hombros y giró la bicicleta para poder ir tras Bra y Goten; quiénes habían optado por entrar a su casa sin pedirle permiso; como de costumbre, Goten y Bra llegaban primeros y no hacía falta tocar la puerta para entrar; su madre y su padre ya estaban lo suficientemente al tanto de que la familia Son y Brief eran de allí, pero no estaban las 24 horas del día. Por su parte, Marron pensaba que era bueno tener a la familia unida y Bulma siempre decía que estar al aire libre hace muy bien._

_—Tienes catorce años Trunks —le recordó Marron, mirando por sobre su hombro—. Ya crece y deja de hacer las niñeces que haces. Estoy cansada de ser tu conejilla de indias, dedícate a buscarte una novia y no me molestes más. O, mejor aún, molesta a mi madre o a tu padre y nunca más te pondrás tan infantil._

_Trunks observó con sorpresa como Marron se alejaba de a poco. Marron tenía un carácter fuerte, fuertísimo, igual al de su madre Bulma. Peor sería si tuviera el de 18, porque no cabían dudas de que Trunks estaría diez metros bajo tierra si sacaba ese carácter de tan poco genio. Trunks arqueó levemente las cejas, y una pequeña sonrisa morbosa cruzó por unos segundos sus labios al mirar detenidamente el redondeado trasero de Marron. ¡Tiene diez años!. Se dijo a sí mismo, movió la cabeza bruscamente y miró su mano, la abrió y una pequeña mariposa salió. Era grande, enorme, y Trunks sabía que eso habría asustado a Marron; porque no iba a poder mirar bien al insecto y saber que era una simple mariposa. Los colores eran tan vívidos, un naranja chilloso y un amarillo pálido hasta el punto de volverse color crema. Dejó que la mariposa se alejara._

Trunks sonrió por el vívido recuerdo. Marron... ¿Cómo se había podido olvidar de ella por tantos años?

[ **· **]

El gato parecía estar sufriendo cierta forma de asesinato sádico. Temblaba de sobremanera, como si el agua estuviera inhumanamente fría, y sus ojos estaban grandes y parecían culpar a la pared que estaba burlándose de él. Marron sonrió, mientras pasaba las manos por el cabello de su gatito. Lo enjuagó, le quitó todo resto de shampoo especial y lo colocó sobre la toalla esparcida en el piso del baño.

—Sacúdete Bobby —rió Marron.

El minino no tardó en hacerlo, esparciendo gotitas de agua por todos lados, especialmente en los pantalones viejos de su dueña. Marron sonrió y lo envolvió con una toalla que, curiosamente, tenía imágenes de huellas de perritos. El gato estaba temblando en los brazos de Marron, por más envuelto que estuviera en esa suave toalla.

En ese momento, el timbre sonó.

Marron dejó a Bobby a un costado y se dirigió a la puerta. Probablemente su aspecto no fuera lo mejor como para atender la puerta, porque una camisa enorme y raída con unos vaqueros sucios y mojados no era la mejor opción para atender la puerta. Pero Marron ni siquiera se interesó en ello. Hasta que abrió la puerta y vio a la hija de su jefe en la puerta.

—Oh... —la muchacha, preciosa a pesar de la fealdad de su padre, observó a Marron con un gesto altivo— ¿Qué carajo estabas haciendo?

—Lo siento, Yanina —pidió disculpas Marron— ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Sí... —la chica, luego de unos segundos, pudo quitar sus verdes ojos del atuendo de Marron— Papá te necesita con urgencia. Imagínate cuanto, que tengo que venir a buscarte.

Marron sonrió un poco decepcionada; no tenía ganas de trabajar. Pestañeó varias veces y luego decidió que lo mejor era cambiarse rápidamente e irse, por supuesto arreglar a Bobby también era algo que debía hacer.

—Bueno, está bien, iré —Marron se corrió, abriendo más la puerta—. Pasa, tengo que arreglarme y dejar bien algunas cosas, espérame unos segund-

—No, no —la morena sacudió sus manos—. Creo que no entendiste, mi padre te necesita ya, de inmediato.

—Eh, ya no puedo —Marron señaló hacia atrás—, tengo que secar a mi gato, dejarle una nota a Bra y cambiarme no voy a ir vestida así.

—No interesa —Yanina la agarró de la mano—, te prestaré un mensaje para tu amiga, también ropa.

— ¿Y mi gato?

—Tu gato tiene lengua ¿No que estos animales se secan así?

[ **· **]

Cuando Bra llegó al departamento, ni siquiera se percató en que el gato la ignoraba; acción que siempre se permitía cuando lo bañaban. La peliazul tiró las llaves sobre la mesa ratona del living, furiosa. ¿Quién se creía aquel John Collin?. La furia e impotencia que sentía contra uno de sus jefes era enorme, el remordimiento la carcomía por dentro. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, también la angustia. Le gustaba Collin. Demonios. La había vuelto loca, completamente loca. Había intentando no cruzar la línea y que terminara siendo él el único herido en esa lucha. Pero, al final, fue ella la única víctima. O eso creía y aseguraba.

Conoció a Collin en el trabajo, cuando él apenas era el sobrino de uno de los jefes. Claramente fue acomodado, pero nunca nadie se atrevió a decirle nada; su tío era uno de los que abonaban la mayoría de dinero para que la revista pudiera llevarse a cabo, y toda la furia recaería en esa persona que se dignaba a intentar gritar una verdad tan obvia pero silenciosa. Collin había sido uno de los secretarios de su tío, prácticamente no trabajaba y se paseaba todo el día por la CMUM; Corporación Make Up Me; el nombre de la revista en donde Bra trabajaba. La cuestión era que Bra jamás se había cruzado al muchacho, sólo una vez y fue para verlo a través de un vidrio borroso. Pero cuando Collin entró aquella mañana a su oficina, en busca de la edición de la portada para entregarle a su tío... ambos se habían quedado mirándose, y aunque Bra solamente le dio su trabajo y lo dejó ir, el volvió a buscarla más tarde.

Había sido encantador, un dulce total, mostrando ser tan caballero, guapo y rico como inteligente, hablador y buena persona. O eso es lo que había echo creer a Bra. Porque todos aquellos esquemas se rompieron esa mañana, y probablemente no se podrían volver a reconstruir. A Bra le gustaría entender el por qué de Collin de culparla. ¿Por qué todo recaía sobre ella con un solo prejuicio de Sharpey? Maldita arpía.

Fue recién cuando pasó por la cocina y se fijó en el pequeño patio que Bra se percató de algo muy importante. Marron no estaba allí afuera, cosa que siempre hacía para leer interminables libros acerca de quién sabe qué cosas y es por eso que Bra no se había preocupado cuando no encontró a Marron ni el living, en la habitación o en el baño. El gato apareció en la cocina, con una pose altiva y sin mirarla, dio un manotazo a sus comidas y algunas salieron disparando.

—Bobby —dijo Bra, sonriendo a penas. El pelaje del minino estaba brillante y limpio— ¿Estás bañadito?

El gato solo la miró y luego siguió masticando. Bra colocó sus manos en la cadera. Ya eran cerca de las doce, se suponía que Marron debía cocinar y no estaba allí. Probablemente había salido a comprar algo para comer, aunque aquello era imposible puesto que Marron aún no tenía su carnet renovado y no iría caminando hasta el súpermercado sin Bobby. Se suponía que hoy Marron iba a renovar su carnet, probablemente se le había pasado el tiempo y aún estaba ocupada. Bra descolgó el teléfono para llamar a un delivery.

—Reverendo gato malhumorado —gruñó, no tenía idea de cómo era el número del delivery— ¿Dónde está Marron? No me mires así, no podremos comer si no viene ¿No recuerdas dónde quedó el papel de publicidad?

El gato se alejó de la cocina, llevando una galletita en su boca. Bra bufó.

—No me importa, después de todo vos no comes lo mismo que yo, no tienes mis derechos, gato.

El timbre, quien irritó aún más a Bra, sonó con insistencia.

[ **· **]

Marron se limpió las manos con un trapo sucio y raído, hizo una mueca y lo dejó a un lado. Su jefe, un hombre gordo y de bastante edad, estaba con un cigarro en la boca y sentado en una de las silletas viejas de aquel taller. La rubia se pasó la mano por la frente, sacándose el sudor y algún que otro resto de mugre.

—Creo que ya está —informó, con una sonrisa—. Dile al señor Mulan que la vez que necesite buscar algo que esté dentro del auto, que solo abra la puerta. No es necesario romper el vidrio.

El hombre rió sonoramente, pasándose la mano por la barriga. Dio una calada más a su cigarro y se levantó del asiento, asintiendo vehementemente.

—Es un hombre tonto, lo sabes —dijo, pasando una mano por uno de los autos del garage— ¿Qué tenían los demás?

—El carburador era del Megane, y del otro el burrito —comentó, mientras tomaba agua.

—Ya veo... —el hombre buscó en su bolsillo, sacando varias cosas— Aquí tienes.

Marron agarró gustosa el dinero, sonriendo. Ahora podía comprarle a Bra ese vestido que tanto le gustaba para su cumpleaños que se acercaba.

—Gracias, señor —dijo, agarró su bolso—. Dígale a su hija que le regresaré la ropa en cuanto pueda.

—No te hagas drama con eso —sonrió—, esos _shorts_ su madre no le deja usar, y ni hablar de la remera que tienes puesta... Kiri dice que es inapropiada.

Marron se miró, incomprendida. El short era un poco corto, era verdad, pero no era nada fuera de lo que se solía ver. Probablemente el señor hablara de lo desgastado que estaba, sí, seguramente era eso, conociendo los gustos excesivos de la señora Kiri; los cuales a Yuno, su jefe, le costaba demasiado pagar. La remera era común y corriente, bonita. Era una especie de básica, de color blanco; ahora marrón por el enchastre, pero no era escotada ni muy pegada al cuerpo.

—No te mires así, yo tampoco comprendo porque Kiri dice que la remera es fea —el hombre la acompañó hasta la salida— Quédatela, limpiála bien y utiliza para ir a buscar a algún hombre. Estoy cansada de verte andar con esas camisas que al parecen eran de tu padre.

Marron rió, contenta. Si el señor Yuno conociera a su padre y a su estatura no diría eso, porque las camisas eran prácticamente el doble de lo que Krillin usaría. _No son tan feas_... pensó Marron, un poco indignada.

—Ya sabe, señor, para cuando me necesite solo dígame —dijo Marron, antes de despedirse.

Yuno sonrió y cerró la puerta. La rubia giró, rápidamente guardó el dinero en su bolsillo; en aquel lugar el vandalismo era bastante típico, y fue en busca de la próxima parada de autobús. Estaba cansada, no había comido nada a pesar de la insistencia de Yuno en hacerlo. Cuando llegó a su trabajo, que quedaba a casi media hora lejos de su casa, Yuno la estaba esperando con todas las cosas preparadas. No es que el hombre dejaba de trabajar cuando Marron se tomaba sus vacaciones correspondientes, pero al parecer esa mañana se había levantado con una migraña muy dolorosa y no podía mantenerse en pie. Cuando comenzó, Marron supo entender las disculpas de Yuno al ir a molestarla en sus vacaciones. El señor Mulan era un hombre bastante exigente, tonto y voluptuoso, pero era el mejor cliente; dueño de una agencia de remises que siempre eran atendidos allí, e incluso sus mismos autos. Además, le había pagado bastante bien.

Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, tenía tiempo de ir a la casa, ducharse y cambiarse tranquilamente y luego poder cocinar y antes terminar de leer su libro de "_Matemáticas ¿Estás ahí?_". Fue cuando se subió al autobús, a las cinco menos cuarto, que recién recordó su turno para renovar su carnet, que supo que ni siquiera podía ir a cambiarse. Sin preocuparse, sabía que llegaría bien a tiempo, a las cinco y media, pero también estaba al tanto de que cualquier imbécil podía llegar y quitarle el turno por no presentarse a tiempo...

Ese imbécil la pagaría, sin dudas, si eso llegaba a pasar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**=)**

**Chicas, no voy a poder actualizar mañana, lo siento mucho. Me falta alrededor de la mitad del capítulo, pero me ha salido un inconveniente y no voy a poder terminarlo. Probablemente lo terminaré dentro de tres días; también necesito inspiración, no puedo sentarme cada diez minutos escuchando que me estén llamando. Realmente PERDÓN. Espero no se enojen y sepan entenderme. El jueves sí lo actualizaré, lo prometo. **

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! =D**

¿Qué hay? muchachas guapas. Bueno, antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por pasarme mi fecha de "vencimiento de actualización". Lo lamento de verdad, sucede que el jueves tuve que ir al Colegio a rendir inglés y estuve estudiando mucho, no soy muy buena en ello y mi inglés no es como el de las demás escuelas (_en el mío, estando yo en tercer año, ya estamos dando lo que en las demás escuelas dan en sexto año_), también tuve la recepción de mi Colegio (_anoche_) y terminé realmente echa _pelotita_. Hoy había otra fiesta más, pero ya no pude ir porque el dolor de cabeza me _taladra_ y realmente quería terminar o intentar hacerlo para subirlo (_terminé completando todo el capítulo anoche y hoy lo revisé_). ¡**Trunks y Marron se encontrarán en el próximo capítulo**! ¿Eh, que dicen? Creo que el encuentro será bastante original,_ lo digo con humildad posible_. Ahora viene la parte en donde les agradezco enormemente por los reviews, y es que realmente los siento y estoy muy feliz al ver como a las personas les gusta. ¡Les agradezco un montón que agreguen a favoritos, pero aún le agradezco más a aquellos que me dejan reviews dándome su opinión! Estoy feliz, de verdad, y me deja mucho mejor anímicamente para poder apresurarme, gracias. También les invito a los links que están en mi perfil, a unirse a mi página de **_Trunks & Marron_** que aún no tuve tiempo como para arreglarlo perfectamente. ¡Gracias a los reviews sin cuenta también! No puedo contestarles, pero muchas gracias. Perdón por el largo de la nota final, intento hacerla corta pero no puedo soy muy charlatana. Espero nos leamos pronto, realmente gracias. **_¡Saludos!_**

**Recomendación del capítulo**: el fic de Tomoyo18; _acción, aventura, amor, tristeza, angustia._ Realmente recomendable.

Próxima actualización: **Jueves 28 de Diciembre. —**»

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Excepto aquellos que no conozcan.


End file.
